Péripéties du Destin
by Kamishiro Rio
Summary: Histoire un peu spéciale, que je ne peux pas vous résumer comme ça. Pour en savoir plus, venez lire ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Péripéties du Destin**

 **Auteure : Kamishiro Rio**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi.**

 **Alors, cette fic est vraiment spéciale, autant vous prévenir.**

 **Les trois premiers chapitres se suivent et sont essentiels à lire, avant de passer à la suite.**

 **Les autres, quant à eux, pourront être lu dans n'importe quel ordre ou presque. Comme le nom de cette fanfiction l'indique, ce sont des péripéties, ni plus, ni moins.**

 **Il y aura une fin également, mais je vous ferai part de celle-ci uniquement lorsque je n'aurai plus d'idées en tête ou bien, que j'aurai envie de mettre un terme à cette histoire.**

 **Aussi, il est bon à savoir que cette fic est bourrée de SPOILERS, alors pour ceux qui suivent la vf, sans passer par la vostfr, je vous conseils sérieusement de passer votre chemin.**

 **C'est pour vous que je dis ça, après... faîtes comme bon vous semble X)**

 **L'histoire de cette fic se situe après la présumée chute à venir d'Academia.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que les choses tourneraient de cette façon...

« Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ?! »

Reiji soupira.

Quelle situation pathétique...

« J'ignore comment un tel phénomène a pu se produire... je pense que nous allons les garder en observation encore un moment. Voir comment les choses évoluent... »

Yuzu écarquilla les yeux, de même que Shun et Serena à ses côtés.

C'était complètement délirant !

« Impossible... ! »

* * *

Aidé de Yuto, Yugo et Yuri, qui ont temporairement habités son corps, Yuya a pu venir à bout de Leo Akaba et ouvrir les yeux à Academia, sur les atrocités qu'elle a commise en son nom...

Cependant, suite à leur victoire et à la Fusion des Dimensions, les quatre garçons finirent par se séparer grâce aux bracelets de leurs précieuses amies et tomber dans un coma profond, qui dura près de quatre mois.

Durant cette période, les habitants du Monde Xyz, tout récemment libérés de leurs états de cartes, ont commencé la reconstruction de leur Cité, aidés des habitants de Standard et de la Fusion, qui cherchent encore à se faire pardonner pour leurs méfaits.

Les habitants issus du Monde Synchro, quant à eux, sont restés un peu en retrait à tout ceci, mais les relations entre leurs deux peuples : les Tops et les Commons, semblent s'améliorer de jour en jour, suite à la grande bataille, ou tous deux ont joués un rôle majeur.

C'est au réveil des quatre garçons, que le cauchemar débuta réellement pour eux...

« Mm... »

Lorsque Yuya émergea, la première chose qu'il vit, fût une pomme voler au travers de la pièce.

« Ne te fous pas de moi, enfoiré !

-Calme-toi, Yugo. »

Yuto soupira.

Juste pour une histoire de télévision...

« Tu la regarde depuis ce matin. C'est un peu à moi maintenant.

-Jamais ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir enlevé Rin !

-C'est ça, cause toujours.

-Je vais te... ! »

Yuri continua de changer de chaîne comme si de rien n'était, tandis que la rage du _Sonic Boy_ montait en flèche.

Dieu, que son Alter-ego du Monde Synchro était pénible...

« Apprends à partager, tu veux.

-Enfoiré... !

-Yugo, reste calme.

-Mais enfin, comment veux-tu que je reste calme avec une telle personne à proximité ? Et puis, il a enlevé Ruri aussi ! Tu as oublié ?! »

Le plus sage des garçons se massa les tempes, tandis que le plus fourbe se mettait à ricaner.

Quelle situation amusante~ !

« De toute façon, on va bien devoir se supporter un moment... alors relativise, d'accord ?

-Pas besoin de me le rappeler, merci !

-C'est fâcheux.

-Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné!

-Ou... ? »

Les trois belligérants remarquèrent enfin le réveil de leur quadruplé.

A vrai dire, celui-ci peinait encore à ouvrir les yeux...

« Yuya ! » s'exclamèrent Yuto et Yugo à sa droite, tandis que Yuri s'arrêtait momentanément de zapper à sa gauche.

« Ou sommes-nous... ?

-A l'hôpital de Maiami. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Yuya se releva doucement, avant de répondre à ses congénères :

« Je me sens un peu étourdie, mais ça va. »

Sa tête le lança alors terriblement, ce qui ne sembla pas échapper à ses jumeaux, qui grimacèrent à leurs tour.

Ouh... il avait du dormir sacrément longtemps...

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes...

-Ok... » murmura faiblement Yuto, avant de l'aider à se relever de son lit, de même que Yugo.

Yuri se leva alors à son tour, silencieux, prêt à suivre le mouvement.

« Euh... vous savez, je peux y aller tout seul.

-...

-...

-...

-... Il y a un problème ? »

Médusé par la situation actuelle, le garçon chou rouge prît alors la parole :

« Ne devrait-on pas le laisser expérimenter, histoire qu'il se rende réellement compte du pétrin dans lequel on est ?

-Pétrin... ?

-Même pas en rêve, le sado-maso !

-Mais enfin, de quoi vous parlez ?

-Le fait est Yuya, que nous sommes obligé de t'accompagner devant la porte des w.c. » conclut Yuto, l'air blasé d'expliquer pour la énième fois les mêmes choses, depuis maintenant quatre jours...

A vrai dire, c'était lui le premier à s'en être rendu compte et à avoir expérimenté cette horreur pour la première fois...

« Co... comment ?

-Hm... comment t'expliquer ça, sans que tu n'es à le vivre... ? »

 ** _Yuto PoV_**

* * *

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 _Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il faisait encore nuit et j'étais seul._

 _J'eus beaucoup de mal à me lever, mais lorsque ce fût fait, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était d'aller grignoter quelque chose..._

 _Alors, je suis sorti de la chambre._

 _Cependant, à peine le seuil de la porte franchit, je fus frappé comme de vertiges..._

 _Au début, ça allait encore... mais plus j'avançais au fond du couloir, plus mon cœur me faisait atrocement souffrir._

 _Je crus bon de faire demi-tour au dernier instant, mais hélas, il était déjà trop tard. C'est une infirmière qui m'a retrouvée inconscient, souffrant, environ un quart d'heure plus tard._

* * *

« Peu après mon réveil le lendemain, Yugo et Yuri se sont eux aussi éveillés... et Yugo a alors fait la même bêtise que moi... »

* * *

 _« Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus en compagnie de ce kidnappeur ! Je vais demander à changer de chambre !_

 _-Attends ! Yugo !_

 _-Laisse-le faire, il... »_

 _Cependant, cette fois-ci, ce fût nous quatre qui avons souffert._

 _Toi même, nous t'avons vu gémir pendant ton sommeil._

 _J'en ai donc conclu que j'avais également du vous faire du mal, à mon premier éloignement..._

 _« Il faut aller chercher... cet imbécile... »_

 _Je me suis alors difficilement relevé, pour aller récupérer Yugo dans le Couloir... et moi et Yuri avons par la suite constaté quelque chose :_

* * *

« Qu... Quoi ? »

Je soupirai, avant de poursuivre :

* * *

 _« Si l'un d'entre nous s'éloigne des trois autres, tout le monde souffre. Si deux ensemble s'éloignent de deux autres qui sont ensemble, on souffre également, mais beaucoup moins. Si la distance n'est pas réellement moindre, mais qu'elle est équivalente entre nous, la douleur ne disparaît pas, mais elle s'atténue un peu... comme une chaîne qui s'étire. »_

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back**_

* * *

 ** _Fin du Yuto PoV_**

Yuya regarda tour à tour ses propres sosies.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »

Yugo allait répliquer quelque chose, avant de battre en retraire...

Non, toute autre alternative pouvait d'or et déjà être écarté...

Ils étaient piégés.

« Ok... wouah... »

Yuya cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Comment pouvait-il croire en la véracité d'une t-elle histoire ?

« Bon et si on y allait maintenant ? » proposa finalement Yuri, bien décidé à en finir avec cette mélancolie au plus vite.

Yuya acquiesça alors, silencieux.

« Ou... oui... »

Cette histoire ne lui plaisait décidément pas du tout.

* * *

« Désolée pour l'attente. On peut y...

-Je ne perdrai pas !

-Hm ! Tu peux toujours courir !

-Euh... »

Yuya était encore en train de rêver, ou bien Yugo et Yuri étaient réellement en train de faire un baby foot en plein milieu du couloir de l'hôpital ?

« Trois à zéro. J'ai gagné.

-Tu triches ! Je suis sure que tu triches ! »

Yuto leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais quels gamins ces deux là, je vous jure.

-J'aurais ma revanche sur le Ping Pong !

-C'est ça. »

Le garçon à la chevelure tomate soupira.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ?!

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 **Un peu space comme histoire, hein ? XD**

 **Concernant le rythme de publication de celle-ci... comme toutes les autres, je ne me fixe pas de règle précise.**

 **Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est le que le chapitre 4 de _Tales of Resonance_ arrive à grand pas X)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci sinon ? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Péripéties du Destin**

 **Auteure : Kamishiro Rio**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi.**

 **Finalement, les chapitres de cette fanfiction se suivront, car je sens que je peux creuser certains points de la série avec cette intrigue.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Yoko Sakaki rayonnait de joie !

Plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait reçu un appel de Yuya :

 _ **Flash-Back**_

* * *

 _« Moshimoshi ?_

 _-Oka-san... »_

 _A l'entente de sa voix, la mère de famille manqua de lâcher son téléphone._

 _Voilà maintenant quatre mois que son fils était dans le coma !_

 _« Oh mon..._

 _-Je... je vais bien ! Ne t'en fais pas ! En fait, je... »_

 _Pour une raison qui lui échappa, le garçon avait l'air hésitant au bout du fil._

 _Mais au fond, qu'importe !_

 _« J'arrive._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Le temps de préparer quelques Pancakes et j'arrive._

 _-Non, attends... ! »_

* * *

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back**_

A peine eut-elle fini de préparer sa crêpe, qu'elle composait déjà le numéro du Principal de l'école You Show.

Elle avait besoin de le voir...

* * *

« Mais quel idiot... pourquoi je l'ai appelé ? » continuait de se lamenter Yuya, tandis que ses sosies restaient évasifs sur le sujet.

Il avait appelé sa mère afin de la rassurer sur son état, les visites étant interdites -ou presque- jusqu'alors...

Mais pas pour qu'elle se pointe !

Quelle pourrait bien être sa réaction, si elle apprenait qu'il possède... des jumeaux, venus d'ailleurs, qui lui sont désormais relié et avec qui, il allait devoir apprendre à vivre ?

C'était trop tôt ! Bien trop tôt pour elle d'apprendre quelque chose comme ça et surtout, aussi brusquement !

Et puis...

« Arrête de te plaindre ! C'est fait, c'est fait maintenant. » le ramena à la réalité Yuri, à moitié plongé dans son magazine people.

Ouh... ce couple là avait de fortes chances de rompre !

« Mais... »

Yuto acquiesça à ses côtés, de même que Yugo, qui se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler la génitrice de son double.

N'ayant jamais rencontré celle qui lui était propre...

« Moi, je serais plutôt content de voir la mienne. Et toi Yuto ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres soupira.

Sa mère, hein ? Mm... que pouvait-elle bien faire en ce moment ?

Il ne savait même pas ou la chercher...

« J'imagine, oui... »

Le silence s'installa quelques instants.

A vrai dire, Yuya se sentait coupable...

Il était au courant de la situation de Yugo... et d'après les souvenirs de Yuto qu'il avait pu entrevoir, sa tutrice lui manquait énormément.

Seul Yuri restait un mystère pour lui à ce sujet...

« Désolée...

-Il n'y a pas de mal. » clos d'ailleurs ce dernier la discussion, tout ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il fallait bien en passer par là de toute façon...

* * *

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné, Shuzo-kun.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ah... si seulement les enfants n'étaient pas à l'école, j'aurais pu les emmener avec nous... ils vont être déçu.

-Je suis certaine qu'ils seront déjà très heureux d'apprendre son bon rétablissement. »

L'adulte soupira.

Sa fille devait déjà être au courant et elle ne l'avait même pas prévenu...

Quelle cachottière !

« Je les emmènerai demain, si toutefois, on ne l'autorise pas à sortir ce soir. »

La blonde sourit.

Décidément, son ami se donnait bien du mal pour faire plaisir à ses élèves !

« C'est une sage décision. » admit-elle, avant de se tourner vers les sièges arrières de la voiture. « Et toi ? Tu dois avoir hâte de retrouver ton camarade, toi-aussi. »

La jeune fille interloquée lui rendit son sourire, tandis que le garçon assit à ses côtés se murait dans son silence.

Si seulement il pouvait contrôler le temps...

« Oh oui ! Et croyez-moi, je vais bien lui remonter les bretelles, lorsque je le verrai ! »

Yoko ricana à cette remarque.

Décidément, cette chipie en avait !

« Pauvre garçon... »

* * *

« Bon et on fait quoi en attendant ? » demanda finalement Yugo, peu envieux de finir son plateau repas, dont le contenu était bien loin de ressembler à des patates-saumon-épinards, comme annoncé initialement...

 **(NdA : Maudite infirmière Joëlle ! èoé)**

« On attend. » lui répondit son Alter-ego du Monde Xyz, qui se tourna quant à lui vers celui de la Fusion, qui s'apprêtait à lui dérober son dessert tant convoité. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Prit dans le sac...

« Tu n'en veux pas ? C'est à la cerise... »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres lança un regard tel à son congénère, qu'il ravisa derechef sa demande.

« Ok, ok ! C'était juste une farce.

-J'espère bien.

-Tu veux le mien ? » lui proposa alors Yuya à demi-sourire, sous les yeux ébahis de ses deux plus proches compères, qui se demandaient bien ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Ce mec était leur ennemi !

« Hé ?! Tu me l'offres vraiment ?

-Sinon, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé... »

Yugo manqua de recracher le contenu de son verre d'eau, tandis que le sourire de Yuri irradiait désormais de mille feux...

Jamais, ô grand jamais lui ne partagerait quoi que ce soit avec cette personne et il savait que c'était réciproque !

« Alors, merci~ !

-Il n'y a pas de...

-T'es vraiment sans gène toi ! Yuya vient de se réveiller, tu ne devrais pas accepter de lui prendre son yaourt ! »

Le garçon chou rouge grimaça furtivement.

Un jour, il fallait vraiment qu'il règle ses comptes avec la banane...

« Je ne vois pas ou est le problème. S'il me l'a donné, c'est qu'il n'en voulait pas de base, non ?

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

-Euh... »

Ah non ! Ca n'allait pas recommencer !

« Dans ce cas... serais-tu jaloux qu'il me l'ait donné à moi, plutôt qu'à un autre ?

-Enf... !

-Calme-toi Yugo ! » s'écria instinctivement le garçon tomate, tout en se plaçant entre ses sosies, aux tensions fragiles.

Dieu, qu'il n'aimait pas les voir se disputer de la sorte...

Et surtout, par sa faute !

« En vérité, je n'ai pas très faim...

-Yuya... »

Yuto hésita un instant à réprimander Yuri lui aussi, dans la mesure ou Yuya avait d'avantage besoin de se restaurer qu'eux le devaient...

Mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'en fait, cela était inutile...

« Nous sommes vraiment irrécupérables, tous les quatre...

-Parle pour toi ! » répliquèrent Yuri et Yugo à l'unisson, tandis que notre jeune héros les scrutait béatement du regard.

Non, décidément, Yuto avait raison...

Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

« Yuya ! » s'exclama alors une tornade rose, aux yeux larmoyants, à peine eut-elle franchi le seuil de leur chambre.

Surpris par cette entrée fracassante, les quatre garçons écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Yu... Yuzu ?! »

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune fille nouvellement arrivée se jeta dans les bras de son ami d'enfance, sans plus tarder.

Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais !

« Pa... pardon... j'ai du t'inquiéter ! »

Ah... que lui dire ? Que lui dire ?

Combien de temps était-il resté dans le coma déjà ?

« Abruti ! » enchaîna la rosée, avant de sortir son éventail de nul part, afin de lui donner une bonne correction, tant son inquiétude avait été grande. « Ca ne va pas, de me faire des frayeurs pareils ?!

-Quoi ?! Non, mais attends... pa... pardon ! »

Le coup parti tel, que le garçon et ses doubles en tombèrent à la renverse...

… Non, ce n'était pas possible !

« Mais...

-Ca fait mal, enfoirée ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as frappé ?! » s'écria le garçon à la chevelure bleutée, tandis que la jeune fille remarquait enfin sa présence.

Oh, la bourde !

« Ce n'est pas nous qu'elle a frappé triple abruti, c'est Yuya ! » répliqua Yuto, tandis que Yuri lançait un regard noir à l'imprudente, se tenant en face de lui...

Avec elle aussi, il aurait désormais des comptes à régler...

« Pa... pardon... ! Mais, comment ?! »

Yuya se redressa alors, confus...

C'était lui, ou bien il n'était pas le seul à être tombé, suite au coup porté par son amie ?

« Ca n'a rien de surprenant. » intervint alors une voix dans son dos, d'un air toujours aussi sure d'elle.

Le garçon tomate la reconnaîtrait entre mille !

« Reiji ! »

A la suite du garçon à la chevelure blanchâtre, apparurent alors Serena et Shun, tout deux arborant un air à la fois soulagé et sérieux.

Mais avant même que les garçons aux cheveux bicolores puissent les aborder, le Chef des Lancers reprit :

« Il faut qu'on parle... et croyez-moi, vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche. »

* * *

A peine fût-elle arrivée dans le hall de l'hôpital, que la jeune fille aux cheveux verdâtres se précipita auprès de la Standardiste.

Elle avait tellement hâte !

« Chambre Numéro 39, Mademoiselle. Vous avez de la chance, les visites ont été accepté pour cette chambre il y a seulement quelques heures.

-Merci infiniment, Madame ! »

Yoko sourit, avant de se tourner vers le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait, n'ayant toujours pas dit un mot depuis leur départ...

Lorsque l'on connaissait le personnage, c'était plus ou moins inquiétant...

« Sora, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le turquoise mit ses mains dans les poches, à la recherche d'une sucette invisible, avant de reporter son attention sur le sol, d'un air dépité...

« Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée que je viennes... je l'ai trahi après tout.

-Rooh ! »

La mère de famille lui frotta alors énergiquement les cheveux, de façon à le faire réagir.

Ce qui sembla fonctionner, dans un premier temps...

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!

-Sourit et rigole-en ! C'est ce que Yuya souhaiterait.

-Hm ! Facile à dire pour vous... !

-Hé ! C'est la Chambre Numéro 39 !

-D'accord, on arrive ! »

La blonde lança un regard furtif à Shuzo, avant d'entraîner le plus jeune à sa suite.

Il avait besoin que son fils lui remonte le moral et elle avait bien l'intention de le conduire jusqu'à lui !

« Allez, dépêchons-nous ! Rin nous fait signe au loin, elle n'en peut plus d'attendre ! »

Le garçon soupira, exaspéré...

« Et moi, je sens que vous allez le regretter... »

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : Réaction de Yoko devant Yuya et ses sosies + Retrouvailles Yugo-Rin + Approfondissement sur les relations, qui unissent désormais les différents peuples de l'univers d' _Arc-V_ , relatées par Reiji, Shun et Serena.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci, sinon ? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Péripéties du Destin**

 **Auteure : Kamishiro Rio**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairings : J'en mets ou pas ? Grave question...**

 **Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi.**

* * *

 **Réponses à mes Reviews :**

 **Jeffie : Merci ;) Combien de fois j'ai lu et relu pour trouver les bonnes formulations, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir X)**

 **Alex : Merci à toi aussi :) Concernant les personnalités, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à m'en imprégner, j'espère juste que cela durera. Pour les fautes j'essaie de m'améliorer, mais c'est à chaque relecture que j'en trouve ToT Je vais persévérer, promis ! XD**

 **Tsubasa Sora : Contente que ça te plaise X) Je pense varier scènes drôles et sérieuses à l'avenir.**

* * *

 **Sinon, chapitre riche en révélations.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Les quadruplés se regardèrent, avant de reporter leurs attention sur le chef de la LDS.

Celui-ci les jugea un à un du regard, avant de s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise présente dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » lui demanda alors Yuya intrigué, tandis que ses doubles continuaient de se frotter le crâne avec ardeur.

La rosée n'avait pas manqué son coup...

« Pour commencer... » commença le garçon aux cheveux grisâtres, avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes filles du groupe, inquiètes. « J'aimerais que l'on fasse le point sur votre... _mal-être_ actuel. »

Yuya et Yugo baissèrent les yeux, tandis que Yuri tournait les siens.

Yuto, soupirant, compris alors qu'il allait une fois de plus devoir se lancer en explications.

« Lorsque l'un s'éloigne des autres, nous souffrons. Lorsque nous nous éloignons deux par deux, c'est moins douloureux, mais la douleur est toujours présente. Lorsque la distance et équivalente entre nous quatre, mais à petites doses, il en va de même. Et lorsque l'un de nous se fait mal...

-La douleur est partagée. » conclut le garçon Chou Rouge, l'air blasé.

Pourvu que cette situation ne dure pas...

Il se voyait mal finir sa vie avec... ces trois phénomènes, qui lui servaient de clones !

Plutôt mourir que de vivre ainsi !

« Je vois... »

L'Akaba se tût un instant, avant de remettre ses lunettes en place.

Cette situation collée parfaitement avec ce que lui avait annoncé les médecins...

Cependant, comment pouvait-il leurs expliquer... _ça_ ?

« Reiji... ? » essaya de le sortir de ses songes Yuya, inquiet, avant de se tourner vers Yuzu, qui lui lançait un regard désolée.

Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ?

« Il y a un problème avec nous ? » relança Yugo, en s'adressant quant à lui à Serena et Shun, qui semblaient eux aussi chercher leurs mots, grimaçants.

Mais bon sang !

Ils n'allaient pas mourir quand même, si ?!

C'était frustrant à force !

« Pendant votre sommeil, des chercheurs vous ont examiné. Et ont fait des découvertes troublantes vous concernant...

-Qu'est-ce. que tu veux dire... ? » le questionna Yuya, tandis que Yuto se frigorifiait à ses côtés.

Ca ne sentait pas bon du tout cette histoire...

Le gris soupira, avant de poursuivre :

« Pour commencer, ils ont comparé le code génétique actuel de Yuya, par rapport aux données recueillies par le passé et il s'avère que celui-ci a été... modifié. Mais ce n'est pas tout...

-Notre ADN s'est mélangé et pour eux, nous sommes devenu la même personne, c'est ça ? » conclut le sombre garçon, à peine le gouverneur de Standard eut-il débuté sa tirade.

Celui-ci, bien qu'hésitant, acquiesça, sous les yeux ébahis de ses trois compères.

… Quoi ?

« Des jumeaux n'ont jamais été aussi proches que vous l'êtes. Vous êtes désormais liés de parts et d'autres. »

Non, non, non...

Stop !

Le quatre garçons ne voulaient pas en entendre d'avantage !

« Vous ne faîtes désormais plus qu'un. »

* * *

Rin courrait presque dans les couloirs.

Elle savait que son comportement pouvait sembler enfantin aux yeux des autres, mais elle en avait cure !

Qu'ils aillent au diable !

Elle allait enfin retrouver son ami d'enfance, en tant que _lui_ !

Ou tout du moins...

C'était ce qu'elle croyait...

* * *

« Comment ça _qu'un_ ?! Ca veut dire qu'on ne pourra plus jamais être seul ?!

-C'est insensé ! » s'écrièrent les garçons Sonic et Tomate à la suite, tandis que Yuzu, silencieuse jusqu'ici, tentait vainement d'apaiser les tensions.

« Calmez-vous ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de vous guérir...

-Et s'il n'y en avait pas ? » répliqua Yuri, tout en la fusillant du regard. « Tous ça, c'est de votre faute ! » poursuivit-il à l'intention de ses propres jumeaux.

La réaction de Yugo ne se fit alors pas attendre :

« _Notre faute_ ?! Et qui est celui qui a enlevé les filles et forcé à nous rapprocher ?!

-Si tu n'avais pas affronté Yuto, il n'aurait jamais rejoint Yuya et je ne suis en rien responsable au fait que _tu_ l'ais intégré !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Tu es au centre de tout !

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! »

Le lot d'insultes qui suivit fût tel, que Yuya et Yuto se retrouvèrent eux aussi mêlés à la dispute.

« Ca... calmez-vous ! Tout est de ma faute, c'est à cause de moi si...

-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la sienne !

-Tu es plutôt mal placé pour me faire des reproches !

-Tu veux te battre ?!

-Quand tu veux !

-Arrêtez ça maintenant ! » répliqua le garçon Aubergine haut et fort, les nerfs plus qu'en compotes...

Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas la boucler plus de cinq minutes ?

Cette situation était déjà assez frustrante comme ça !

« Vous disputer ne sert à rien, le mal est fait maintenant ! Alors bouclez-la et écoutez un peu ce qu'on a à vous dire, pour une fois ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce écarquillèrent alors les yeux.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait vu le garçon aux Xyz aussi énervé...

Celui-ci se tourna alors vers Shun, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis son arrivé.

« Comment vont les _autres_ ? »

L'aîné de la Résistance soupira, tandis que Reiji semblait noter les informations recueillis avec attention...

Il y a avait encore beaucoup à creuser, selon lui.

« Ruri est avec mes parents et les autres ignorent encore tout de ton état actuel. La Tour Heartland et l'Académie ont déjà été reconstruites, alors elles accueillent un maximum de réfugiés... tout le monde est revenu et on ne s'en sort pas trop mal pour l'instant.

-Je vois... »

Le voilà au moins soulagé d'un poids maintenant.

Pourvu que les choses continuent de s'arranger dans ce sens pour eux...

« N'empêche que c'est quand même la faute de Yuri...

-Tu... !

-C'est bon, vous avez fini ? » intervint à son tour Serena, agacée, tout en jetant un œil aux notes de son _nouveau Directeur_. « Reiji a encore des choses à vous dire.

-Mm... »

Ledit Reiji se tourna cette fois-ci vers Yuya, afin de lui tendre une enveloppe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une convocation pour vous quatre.

-Une... une convocation ? Pourquoi ? »

Lorsqu'il eut la fameuse _invitation_ en main, notre jeune héros écarquilla les yeux à la lecture du contenu, qui lui était presque exclusivement destiné.

Oh non ! Tout sauf _ça_ !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda alors Yugo, tout en jetant lui aussi un œil au papier.

Et sous la surprise, il se vu pâlir lui également...

Non, ce n'était quand même pas sérieux ?!

« Lisez à haute voix, qu'on en finisse ! » s'exclama leur Alter-ego de la Fusion, avant de se tourner vers le garçon à lunettes.

Mais qu'est-ce que ce dangereux individu pouvait bien avoir prévu pour eux encore ?

Au point ou ils en étaient...

« _Monsieur Sakaki,_

 _Conformément à la demande de Monsieur Akaba, nous vous informons qu'un contrôle d'admission en classe supérieur a été prévu à votre attention, ainsi qu'à celui de votre famille._

 _Celui-ci aura lieu le **lundi 10 juillet 2015 à 15 heures** , dans la salle **G-109** de **notre établissement scolaire**._

 _Le but de celui-ci, au vue de vos cinq mois d'absences prolongés, sera de déterminer dans quelle classe vous placer, lors de votre réinsertion parmi nous._

 _Cet **examen écrit** sera noté sur **400 points** et comprendra les matières suivantes, selon votre **programme de seconde année** :_

 _ **\- Japonais (/100) ;**_

 _ **\- Anglais (/100) ;**_

 _ **\- Mathématiques (/100) ;**_

 _ **\- Sciences Physiques (/50) ;**_

 _ **\- Sciences et Vie de la Terre (/50).**_

 _Sont priés de se présenter à cette épreuve :_

 _ **-** Vous-même, **Sakaki Yuya ;**_

 _ **\- Sakaki Yuto* ;**_

 _ **\- Sakaki Yugo* ;**_

 _ **\- Sakaki Yuri*.**_

 _Je vous prie d'agréer Monsieur, de nos salutations les plus respectueuses._

 _Monsieur Takahashi Kazuki*,_

 _Directeur de l'Académie Scolaire de Maiami City..._ »

 **(NdA : On se demande tous quel BTS je viens de décrocher avec brio XD)**

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Yuya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux...

L'école...

La dernière fois qu'il y avait songé...

Remontait à sa rencontre avec Sawatari...

« Est-ce que c'est une blague ? » demanda à la volé Yuri, plus chiffonné que jamais.

Lui, l'élève modèle numéro un d'Academia, émancipé depuis des lustres, obligé de retourner sur les bancs de l'école ?!

C'était hors de question !

« Je refuse !

-Je crains fort que vous n'ayez guère le choix.

-Impossible ! Comment on va faire pour y aller tous les quatre ?! » répliqua à son tour Yuya, avant de songer un instant à tout ce que cela impliquait...

Il allait peut-être devoir redoubler, ou bien sauter des classes, selon le niveau de ses doubles et de toujours rester dans la même pièce que ceux-ci, même dans ses pires moments ?!

Mais c'était la catastrophe !

« Et bien, je ferai en sorte que vous soyez toujours placé dans la même classe. A vous maintenant de fournir les efforts nécessaires, afin de ne pas vous gêner entre vous à l'avenir.

-Fantastique... » commenta Yuto, haussant un sourcil.

Certes, l'idée d'être scolarisé à nouveau, après trois ans de blanc ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça -et se demandait même s'il y aurait des cours de rattrapage-, mais...

Mince ! Il voulait tracer son parcours en solo et de lui-même !

Pas... comme _ça_ !

« Comment ça _à l'avenir_ ?! » s'indigna à son tour Yugo, les yeux exorbités.

Il...

Il n'avait jamais été à l'école, alors comment pouvait-il espérer suivre le rythme ?!

C'était de la folie furieuse !

« Si cette _malédiction_ venait à vous suivre jusqu'à vos études supérieures, alors vous devrez vous faire une raison. »

Ces dernières paroles sonnèrent comme un glas pour les quatre garçons...

L'avenir...

Un avenir à quatre...

Non, ce n'était clairement pas envisageable !

« Reiji-san. » intervint alors Yuzu, peu sure d'elle.

Devait-elle vraiment aborder le sujet maintenant ?

« Au... au sujet de nos bracelets... n'y a t-il pas moyen de les reconstituer ? Avec un peu de chance, en les réutilisant...

-Impossible. Et les Dimensions ne faisant désormais plus qu'une, ils n'auraient plus aucun pouvoir, même réarrangés.

-Je vois... »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

Yuya, Yuto et Yugo avaient toujours été là pour elle... et elle, ne pouvait à l'heure actuelle, rien faire pour eux...

Et quelque part, c'était surtout de sa faute s'ils se retrouvaient dans cet état là.

Elle se sentait tellement coupable...

« On pourrait au moins tenter l'expérience, on ne sait jamais ! » argumenta alors Serena en sa faveur, tandis que Shun se massait les tempes.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter à Ruri ?

« Vous êtes fatiguant... » commenta t-il, avant d'entendre la porte de chambre s'ouvrir à la volé sur une valkyrie, au bord même de l'essoufflement !

« YUGO ! »

Ni une, ni deux, le visage du garçon Sonic s'illumina, tel un lampadaire électrique, tandis que la nouvelle arrivante se jetait dans ses bras !

« RIN !

-J'ai eu si peur ! »

La verdâtre serra son ami si fort, que les trois autres garçons ressentirent une légère douleur à la poitrine.

Comme quoi, leur lien été vraiment solide...

« Comment te sens-tu, tu as mal quelques part ?!

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! Tu as été enlevé quand même ! Ils t'ont fait du mal ?!

-J'avais un peu peur, mais ça va.

-Tant mieux... »

Le garçon s'écroula alors aux pieds de la jeune fille.

Son amie l'avait tellement inquiété, qu'il ne comptait même plus le nombre de nuits blanches, qu'il dût effectuer à cause de celle-ci...

Le voilà désormais rassuré !

« Hé ! Tu peux te relever maintenant, tu sais ?

-Ou... oui. »

Chacun de leurs côté, les autres se permirent un sourire en coin, oubliant momentanément leur problème majeur.

Les deux inséparables habitants du Monde Synchro ne s'étaient pas retrouvés depuis des mois, après tout.

Cependant, le garçon aux cheveux grisâtres, ayant d'autres affaires importantes à résoudre, n'allait quand même pas manquer de leurs rappeler :

« Il reste cependant un autre problème à régler, celui de...

-Yuya ! »

Capable de reconnaître la voix de son interlocutrice entre mille, notre jeune héros déglutit.

… Oh non !

« Oka-s... »

A la vitesse de l'éclair, une jeune femme à la chevelure dorée parcourra la salle, afin de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'avait été aussi inquiète !

« Oka-san, tu m'étouffes !

-Je suis si heureuse, la maison se faisait tellement vide ! Moi et Sora commencions à trouver le temps long !

-Sora... ? »

Le garçon au coeur de la discussion entra alors dans la pièce, suivit de Shuzo.

Frustré de ces retrouvailles, il détourna les yeux, tandis que le garçon Tomate ne cessait de les cligner, sous la surprise...

S'il s'attendait à le revoir aussi tôt et surtout, en compagnie de sa génitrice !

« … Salut... ça va ? »

* * *

Loin de tout ce raffut, un homme en costard-cravate continuait de trier ses papiers.

Bon dieu, que son boss pouvait être brouillon ces temps-ci !

« Moshimoshi ? » répondit-il, lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Et lorsqu'il reconnut la personne au bout du fil, il manqua de peu de le faire tomber...

Alors, les rumeurs fondés à son sujet pourraient bel et bien s'avérer véritable... il devait en avertir son supérieur au plus vite !

* * *

Les yeux de Yoko n'arrêtaient pas de passer de gauche à droite.

Y avait-il réellement dans cette chambre... trois autres versions de son fils adoré, terriblement mignonnes à croquer, qui étaient chacune en train de la fixer, d'un air béat ?

Non, elle devait encore être en train de rêver, c'était impossible...

« Mais...

-Et bien, si je m'attendais ! » lança alors Shuzo, avant de regarder un à un les sosies de son élève lui aussi.

Ceux de sa fille l'avait déjà étonné, mais s'il s'attendait à en voir d'autres...

Il se serait d'avantage préparé !

« Co... comment te sens-tu ? » enchaîna Sora, à l'attention de son ami de Standard, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre non plus.

« Ca... ça pourrait aller mieux... et toi ?

-Et bien...

-Bon, puisque tout le monde s'est enfin retrouvé, j'espère pouvoir régler la question de l'hébergement, si cela ne dérange personne. Savoir si oui ou non je dois mettre un appartement à disposition pour _vous aussi_... »

A cette mention, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle semblèrent se juger du regard.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions de toutes façons...

« Je n'ai plus de maison. » avoua Yuto, échangeant un regard entendu avec son meilleur ami.

Non, vraisemblablement, il n'en restait plus rien...

« Je vis dans un orphelinat, situé dans un bidonville, ou il n'y a pas tellement de place... » confia à son tour Yugo, sur la même lancée, tandis que Rin levait les yeux au ciel.

Il faudrait bien qu'elle l'en informe, mais elle préférait lui faire la surprise le moment venu.

« Mon studio est assez grand pour quatre. » continua Yuri, détournant le plus possible son regard de celui de la génitrice de son jumeau.

Cela pouvait être contagieux...

« Vous ne pourrez pas y vivre, tous nos appartements ont été condamnés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous ne pouvons donc plus y accéder. » lui révéla alors Serena, légèrement frustrée elle aussi.

Reiji avait un peu abusé sur ce coup là, quand même...

« Pardon ?! Et mes affaires alors ?!

-Fais-toi une raison.

-Tss... »

De pire en pire, décidément...

« Je les prends tous !

-Quoi ?! »

Shuzo manqua de recracher son verre d'eau et Yuya, Yuzu et Sora de s'étouffer avec leurs propres salives, tandis que les yeux de Yoko s'illuminaient désormais de mille feux !

Elle ne savait pas vraiment qui étaient ces enfants, mais ils étaient tellement adorables et semblaient dans une situation si délicate, qu'elle se devait de leurs venir en aide !

Son instinct maternelle en dépendait !

« Oka-san ! On n'a pas de place non plus, ils ne sont pas comme les animaux que tu...

-On en fera, quitte à ressortir les vieux futons du placard ! Ton père en faisait collection, tu es au courant ?

-Pardon... ?!

-Je suis pour ! » encouragea la mère du garçon Tomate Rin, d'un air enjoué. « Ce serait bien que Yugo et ses doubles apprennent mieux à se connaître !

-Ri... Rin ! Je ne veux pas m'imposer, ce serait malpoli !

-Mais non, du tout ! » enchaîna la mère de famille, avant de prendre les mains du garçon aux cheveux bleutés, rougissant, entre les siennes. « Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Yu... Yugo, Madame.

-Enchanté~ !

-Tante Yoko, c'est de la folie ! » enchaîna Yuzu sur la même lancée, avant de se tourner instinctivement vers le garçon aux cheveux turquoises. « Vous n'allez quand même pas vivre à six dans la même maison !

-On se serrera !

-Six ? » se questionna alors Yuya, avant que Sora lui fasse une révélation... on ne peut plus surprenante :

« En fait... Onee-chan a proposé de m'héberger, le temps de trouver une solution pour mon appartement. Et comme elle se sentait seule...

-Merci. » le remercia instinctivement le garçon Tomate, se doutant bien de l'état dans lequel devait être sa mère, suite à son évanouissement...

« Ah... pas de quoi, mais c'est plutôt à moi de la remercier en...

-Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? » enchaîna alors Yoko auprès de Yuri, qui à la surprise générale, lui rendit un sourire resplendissant.

« Je me nomme Yuri, Madame~. Enchanté.

-Kyyaaah ! Kawaiiii ! »

Pendant un court instant, l'envie frôla à Shun de divulguer à la blonde toutes les atrocités que celui qu'elle tenait désormais entre ses bras avait commise, au cours de la Guerre Inter-dimensionnelle, mais se retint par égard pour Yuto.

Le pauvre allait devoir vivre en sa compagnie et il n'avait pas tellement envie de tout gâcher...

Et qui plus est, s'il le faisait...

Alors, il pourrait dire adieu à l'appartement si gentiment prêté par Reiji, pour lui et sa petite famille...

« A six... ? » songea alors son ami de son côté, se souvenant à peu près à quoi ressemblait la maison de son double.

Mm... ça pourrait passer...

« Yuto ? » Le questionna alors Yugo, inquiet.

Il ne voulait pas, mais alors vraiment pas causer de problème à la mère de son jumeau...

Dès qu'il l'avait vu enlacer le garçon aux Pendulum, il avait ressenti comme un malaise...

Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer entre eux... mais d'un autre côté, il ne souhaitait pas non-plus qu'ils se retrouvent éloignés l'un de l'autre, par leur faute...

« Et toi, tu es donc Yuto n'est-ce pas ? Les petites Yuzu et Ruri m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Tante Yoko ! » s'exclama Yuzu gênée, toute rougie.

C'était censé être un secret !

Heureusement que l'autre semblait le prendre à la rigolade, sinon...

« Ah bon ? Ca me fait plaisir... oui, c'est bien moi. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Madame.

-Mouh ! Tu es trop chou, toi aussi !

-Yoko-san, c'est de la folie !

-Mais non enfin ! »

Oui, elle ne reviendrai pas sur sa décision.

Vous êtes vraiment sure de vous ? » la questionna pour l'ultime fois Serena, tandis que Reiji daignait enfin se lever de son siège.

« Je peux tous les prendre en charge.

-Impossible... !

-Bien ! Affaire classée ! »

* * *

Affolé, l'assistant de Reiji cherchait en vain à le joindre par téléphone...

Le temps leurs était compté après tout ! Il devait décrocher !

Cependant, une fois les portes de l'élévateur ouvertes, il fit une bien mauvaise rencontre...

« Ah !

-Hello~ How are you, my dear ? »

 _« Exodia_... _! »_

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 **Drôle de chapitre hein ? XD**

 **Au sujet des noms de famille de Yuto, Yugo et Yuri, j'ai décidé de reprendre _Sakaki_ , car j'avais absolument besoin de leurs en donner un pour les chapitres à venir.**

 **De ce fait, dans celui-ci, le Directeur de l'établissement de Yuya (qui s'appelle Kazuki Takahashi, qui est en réalité, le nom de l'auteur de _Yu-Gi-Oh_ ) a cru qu'ils étaient de la même patrie, ce qui n'est en réalité pas le cas (tout du moins, selon un certain point de vue :/).**

 **D'où le fait que personne n'ait réagi à la mention du mot _Famille_ , présent dans la lettre.**

 **Bref, vive l'improvisation ! X)**

 **Sinon...**

 **Votre avis le concernant ? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Péripéties du Destin**

 **Auteure : Kamishiro Rio**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairings : ?**

 **Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi.**

* * *

 **Ohayo ~ ! :)**

 **Navrée pour ce retard, il faut dire que je me suis un peu relâchée ces temps-ci.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Alex :**

 **Merci :) Au début, pour le nom du Directeur, je ne savais pas du tout quoi mettre, du coup, j'ai essayé d'inventer un nom bateau, mais si c'était pour faire ça, je me suis dit qu'il valait finalement mieux ne pas en mettre. Et puis, sur un coup de tête, j'ai ressorti les deux premiers tomes de GX et cette idée m'est venue X) Quel est mon personnage préféré, entre Yuya, Yuto, Yugo et Yuri... ? Comme toi, je les aime tous, mais si je devais vraiment choisir, je dirais Yugo ;) Fan de Sonic oblige ^o^ !**

 **Llamasdelcielo :**

 **Merci à toi aussi :) Ah oui, les pauvres garçons, ils vont bien se disputer à des moments XD Conserver la personnalité des personnages n'est pas très difficile pour ma part, car je les ai vite assimilé. Le plus dur, c'est de jongler entre scènes sérieuses et drôles, parce que j'ai tendance à vite partir en live dans mes écrits et à certains moments, j'ai peur que cela ne passe pas trop X) Voilou, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, mais voilà enfin le chapitre 4 que tu attendais avec impatience ;)**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Reiji inspira profondément, avant de se tourner vers la pile de papiers, l'attendant avec impatience.

Cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en réchapper.

« Voyons voir ça... »

 _« Récolte de fonds, pour la reconstruction d'Heartland City..._

 _Budget du mois prochain..._

 _Expérience ratée, concernant la reproduction des trois Bêtes Sacrées... »_

Que de la paperasse, en somme.

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop. » lança de but en blanc une femme d'affaire, entrant dans le bureau du jeune homme, sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte.

Les bras croisés, l'humeur de celle-ci semblait plutôt morose.

« Mère...

-Pourrais-je savoir ou tu étais ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux grisâtres réajusta ses lunettes, avant de lui retourner la question :

« Et que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

Himika Akaba grinça des dents à cette remarque, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce.

Décidément, l'éducation de son fils allait de mal en pire !

« J'ose espérer que tu ais pris la peine de regarder les informations d'aujourd'hui.

-A propos de l'affaire, avec cette petite fille ?

-Oui. La situation a encore évolué. »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, la Directrice alluma la télévision, leurs présentant immédiatement les faits.

Le reportage était réalisé par Carly Nagisa, toute nouvelle Reporter, sous la Direction de Mélissa Claire, une ex-habitante de la Dimension Synchro.

 _« … La population d'Heartand City semble se déchaîner, aux portes du Conseil Municipal, si bien que la Sécurité a du intervenir à plusieurs reprises. Nous ne comprenons toujours pas comment une telle erreur a pu se produire. Quant au Duel Chaser accusé de cet affront, il semble avoir réussi à s'évader de sa cellule, après avoir reçu un simple avertissement, de la part de son supérieur. Nous ignorons cependant toujours tout de son identité, restant confidentielle. »_

Reiji écarquilla les yeux.

Comment était-ce possible ?

« Il se serait évadé du Centre de Détention ? C'est absurde ! Cet endroit est quasiment imprenable et possèdent des centaines de chiens de garde.

-Ce n'est pas tout. »

La duchesse zappa alors sur une autre chaîne, relatant les mêmes faits, mais sous un tout autre point de vue...

Le reportage semblait cette fois-ci réalisé par une certaine Akari Tsukumo.

 _« … La fillette de neuf ans a été ramené à sa mère ce matin, par les autorités de Domino City*. Celle-ci semblait en piteux état et ne nous a pas encore fait part de son témoignage. Néanmoins, son état physique illustre parfaitement les conditions de vie qui lui ont été imposé, lors de son isolement, ce que contredit formellement le Chef de la Sécurité, de cette même ville. De son point de vue, l'officier aurait seulement fait son travail et « l'habitante du Monde Xyz » aurait seulement subit une garde à vue, avec sursit. Quant à l'autre branche dirigeante de cette faction, le Conseil Municipal, celui-ci refuse toujours de s'exprimer à ce sujet, laissant libre cours aux révoltes, ayant actuellement lieu à ses portes. Nous n'avons encore cependant, aucune information officielle sur le suspect en question, si ce n'est que ses collègues de travail l'auraient vraisemblablement aidé à s'évader de sa « cage », selon certains témoignages. »_

Le garçon à lunettes assimila chaque information avec attention, jetant quelques regards furtifs à son téléphone.

Le moment était-il venu ?

« Comme tu peux le constater, les informations se contredisent, si bien que l'on peut commencer à douter de leurs véracité.

-... J'ai compris. Dans ce cas... » commença t-il, avant de sortir un tas de feuilles de son tiroir. « Il va falloir que l'on commence à prendre certaines dispositions...

-Qu'as-tu en tête ? »

Le fils Akaba retira ses lunettes, avant de répondre :

« Les Lancers vont reprendre du service. Nous devons en apprendre d'avantage sur _Exodia_.

-Ces incapables ?! Mais enfin, Reiji... ! »

La femme, consternée, commença à maugréer quelque chose, avant de se raviser.

Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas... mais il fallait bien reconnaître que cette équipe de bras cassés les avaient en partie sauvé, quelque part...

Devait-elle leurs confier également une mission aussi lourde, que le maintient de la relation, unissant les quatre populations ?

« … Très bien, alors je te confies le reste. Tiens-moi au courant de l'avancé des choses et n'oublies pas d'en informer Nakajima prochainement, c'est lui qui est chargé de récolter toutes les informations nécessaires à cette enquête.

-Ce sera fait. »

Une fois la doyenne partie, le jeune Pdg se permit un sourire.

Bon, au moins, cette affaire avait ses avantages...

« Tu peux sortir Reira. Elle n'était pas là pour toi. »

Au coin de la pièce, un jeune garçon sorti du placard, dans lequel il avait temporairement trouvé refuge.

Enfin ! Il pouvait respirer à l'air libre.

« Nii-sama... merci. »

L'aîné rendit un sourire au benjamin, avant de se replonger dans ses papiers.

Bon, de quoi devait-il s'occuper en priorité ?

« Monsieur le Directeur ! » s'écria soudain un jeune Secrétaire, entrant à la hâte, dans le bureau de son supérieur.

Celui-ci semblait essoufflé...

« Que se passe t-il ?

-Monsieur le Directeur ! Navré de mon intrusion soudaine, mais Nakajima-san est introuvable et sa mallette de travail vient tout juste d'être retrouvé par un pécheur, proche d'un hangar désaffecté !

-Quoi ?! »

 _« Impossible ! »_

* * *

Ce fût la veille de la venue de Madame Sakaki à l'hôpital, que les médecins décidèrent de faire sortir les quatre garçons de leur chambre, leurs imposant néanmoins des visites quotidiennes, à venir effectuer chez eux.

La réaction des quatre garçons, quant à vivre ensemble, quant à elle, divergeait d'un individu à l'autre.

Yuri était plutôt agacé, mais en aucun cas, ne le montrait ouvertement, jugeant cela pathétique, haut possible.

Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer, après tout...

Et qui sait... ? Cela serait peut-être amusant de jouer avec ses sosies, de temps à autres ~ !

« Je suis certain qu'on va bien s'amuser ~.

-Mh... »

Yuto, quant à lui, restait plutôt silencieux, face à cette situation... mais au vu du ton qu'il prenait parfois et de sa mine défaite...

On ne pouvait que constater son agacement.

D'autant plus que cette situation allait l'éloigner de ses proches d'avantage, alors qu'il pourrait d'or et déjà les retrouver...

« Je suis prêt.

-Moi aussi ! »

Yugo, maintenant... et bien aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, c'était bel et bien lui qui semblait en être le moins affecté.

Tant qu'il pouvait être avec Rin... le reste n'avait pas tellement d'importance, après tout.

Et puis, il voulait vraiment apprendre à connaître la mère de son jumeau et ce, même si cette envie de ne pas se mettre entre elle et son double, lui torturait toujours le ventre...

« Yuya, tu n'as rien oublié ?

-Non, c'est bon, on peut partir. »

Et donc, Yuya...

Yuya, qui ne cessait de ruminer intérieurement que c'était de sa faute et de la sienne seule, si lui et ses Alter-ego se retrouvaient dans cet état là...

S'il n'avait pas été là... peut-être que les choses se seraient passées autrement ?

Il n'en savait rien... il ne savait plus rien...

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que d'ici peu...

« Onee-chan ! Ils sont là !

-OOUUUUIIIII ! »

Ils allaient devoir affronter les caprices, de sa folle furieuse de mère.

* * *

Une fois dans la voiture, l'ambiance fût quelque peu... spéciale, dirait-on.

Shuzo, le chauffeur, avait bien essayé de l'apaiser, en passant maintes et maintes morceaux rythmés, mais il n'y avait rien à faire...

Entre Yugo, qui regardait le paysage l'air pensif, Yuto qui croisait les bras, l'air agacé et Yuya et Sora qui semblaient en froid...

Les choses ne semblaient pas tellement aller dans le bon sens...

Enfin...

« Ca alors ! Je ne savais pas !

-Si, si , je vous assure ! Après, si vous voulez que votre pâte soit encore meilleure, le mieux est de remplacer le sucre, par de la vergeoise. C'est encore meilleure par la suite.

-J'en prends note ! »

… Excepté peut-être du côté de Yoko et de l'Alter-ego Fusion de son élève, qui semblaient en pleine réflexion, sur la meilleure façon de concevoir des gâteaux...

« Yoko-san...

-C'est incroyable que tu en saches autant, à ton âge ! Je me demande ce que donnerait une confrontation entre Michy et toi !

-Ha ha ! Allons, vous me flattez ~. Ce n'est pas grand chose, voyons.

-Si seulement mon fils pouvait prendre exemple...

-Oka-san ! »

Le garçon Tomate tiqua, comprenant clairement le sous-entendu.

Ce n'était qu'en même pas sa faute, si la première fois qu'il avait tenté de faire des Pancakes, de la fumée noire était surtout du four, laissant derrière elle une jolie trace noire sur le mur, au passage...

« C'était une erreur ! J'avais juste oublié d'enclencher le minuteur et...

-Et vous, Yuto et Yugo, vous cuisinez également ?

-Oka-san ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres ouvrit un œil, tandis que le second s'exclamait avec joie :

« Oui ! Des nouilles sautées, de la soupe aux nouilles, du riz... et du curry aussi !

-Oh ! Du curry, vraiment ?! Je n'ai jamais réussi à en réaliser.

-Je vous apprendrai si vous voulez, Madame Sakaki. Vous verrez, c'est très simple en fait ! »

Et... la discussion continua, toujours sur la même lancé que précédemment...

Bon, au moins, notre jeune héros se sentait rassuré...

Au vu de la tête que tirait Yuto...

Il n'était pas le seul, à ne pas savoir cuisiner.

« Eh Yuya ! » l'interrompit alors le jeune Sora à ses côtés, tout en sortant son Deck de sa poche.

« … Qu'y a t-il ? »

Le turquoise ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de lui montrer une Carte Pendule, en retour.

« Ah ! Alors tu...

-Lorsqu'on sera arrivé, tu ne voudrais pas que l'on fasse un Duel ? Je ne les ai encore jamais essayé... »

Le garçon Tomate sourit, tout en observant bien la Carte en question.

Il s'agissait bel et bien là d'une Carte _Peluchimal_ , probablement modifiée par Reiji, depuis la dernière fois.

« Oui ! Tu peux compter sur moi !

-Super ! Je peux recommencer à t'appeler Maître alors !

-... Quoi ?! »

 _« Pris au piège... »_

« Tu as encore des tas de choses à m'apprendre, au sujet des Cartes Pendules et tu ne m'as toujours rien appris d'ailleurs, depuis notre première rencontre. Donc, tu es toujours mon Maître !

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Et puis, tu m'as promis que tu ne m'appellerais plus jamais comme ça, depuis ma première victoire face à toi !

-Désolée~ j'ai menti ! Et puis, tu viens clairement d'accepter de me reprendre en tant qu'apprenti ~. Vrai ou faux, Maître ?

-Toi !

-Ha ha ! »

Yoko se permit un sourire, tandis qu'un débat débutait entre Yugo et Yuri, concernant la meilleure façon de faire cuire les pâtes occidentales.

Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un qui venait de retrouver la joie ici...

« Non, je suis certain qu'il faut mettre du sel dans l'eau, Rin me l'a toujours répété. Avec cette technique, elles restent humides plus longtemps et sèchent moins vite !

-Oui, mais le sel, ça fait grossir, d'autant plus que tu en rajoute après dans tes pâtes, en plus du beurre et de l'huile d'olive, utilisée lors de la cuisson. Donc...

-Certes, mais...

-Vous avez tous les deux raison. » trancha la jeune mère de famille, tout en se tournant vers le paysage.

« Nous sommes arrivé.

-... Ah. »

Yuya glapit, tandis que les autres observaient la maisonnette, chacun à sa manière.

C'était l'heure de vérité...

* * *

L'homme se réveilla ligoté sur une chaise, anxieux.

Sa tête le tournait affreusement et l'espace sombre dans lequel il était enfermé, était dépourvu de toute lumière.

Il essaya alors de se défaire de ses chaînes, mais celles-ci semblaient très solides, si bien qu'il abandonna toute tentative.

Ce dangereux individu l'avait bien eu...

« Tu es enfin réveillé ?

-... Toi... !

-Tu ne devrais pas trop forcer, tu sais. Après tout, tu as qu'en même été éjecté du premier étage, par un bien étrange animal... ~ ne ? »

Le garçon masqué ricana, tandis que ses sbires affluaient, à ses côtés.

Cinq, sept, dix, quinze... ?

Nakajima n'arrivait même plus à les compter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez... ?! Qui êtes-vous donc ?!

-Nous ? »

Le garçon feint de réfléchir un instant, avant de répondre à son captif :

« Nous ne sommes plus personne. »

* * *

« Wouah ! » s'écria Yugo, découvrant chaque pièce du premier étage, une à une.

Pour lui, celles-ci étaient immenses ! Surtout pour une famille composée uniquement de trois personnes !

« Vous avez même une baignoire ?! A l'orphelinat, on n'y a jamais eu droit !

-Bof, la mienne était trois fois plus grande... » commenta Yuri, faisant lui aussi le tour de la maison de son côté, tandis que Yoko était partie faire à manger, accompagnée de Sora.

« Et ou dormira t-on ? Ta mère avait parlé d'une chambre d'amis, si je ne m'abuse ? » demanda le garçon Chou Rouge à l'intention Yuya, tandis que celui-ci ouvrait la porte, de la pièce en question.

« Ici. C'est la pièce voisine à ma cham... ah !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Yuya se figea un instant, redécouvrant l'espace de chez lui, sous un tout nouveau jour.

Auparavant proche d'une salle de sport, celui-ci avait été entièrement renouvelé de fond en comble, de façon à pourvoir y installer une télévision, en plus d'un bureau, une étagère, une immense armoire et un lit superposé, que Yuya reconnaissait comme celui appartenant aux fils de sa voisine, aujourd'hui à l'internat.

Sa mère avait-elle réellement aménagé tout cela, en une nuit ?

« Et ben ! Sakaki-chan ne rigole pas, à ce que je vois... » lança Yuri, désignant derechef le lit du haut comme étant le siens : « Je prends celui-ci !

-Ohé ! Tu... » commença à répliquer Yugo, avant d'être interrompu par Yuto, toujours aussi pensif.

« Il n'y a que deux lits. Cela veut forcément dire que quelqu'un dormira autre part et j'ai ouïe dire par Sakaki-san, que Sora dormirait dans le bureau du père de Yuya, déjà bien occupé. »

Yuya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se souvenir que son lit était gigogne.

Ce qui signifierait donc que...

« J'ai deux lits dans ma chambre... enfin, il y en a un sous le miens, que l'on peut remettre sur pieds pour...

-Je le prends.

-Hein ?

-Hé ! Yuto ! Ca se fait pas !

-Hé hé ! »

Yuto lança un regard victorieux à Yugo, avant de porter son sac vers la chambre voisine.

Il fallait être plus rapide.

« D'a... d'accord.

-Sale traître !

-On est quitte, maintenant !

-Quelle joie, tête de Bananes. On dirait qu'on va être colocataires, durant un certain temps ~.

-Tch... ! »

Le bleu fusilla le violet du regard, tandis que Yuya préférait s'éclipser.

Il avait nullement l'envie d'être encore une fois mêlé à leurs disputes...

« Vous venez manger ! » lui coupa cependant sa mère, toute tentative de fuite, tandis que ses doubles Fusion et Synchro étaient déjà en bas, rêvant depuis le début de tester cette barre coulissante, qui leurs fit atteindre le rez-de-chaussé plus vite.

« On arrive ! »

Frustré, le garçon Tomate commença à descendre les marches d'escaliers, avant que Yuto ne le prenne à part.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-... Il faut qu'on parle, c'est urgent.

-? »

* * *

« Je vous assure que je ne sais rien... !

-Ah la la ! Tu refuses toujours de parler on dirait, Nakajima-chan. Tu sais, c'est mauvais pour toi de te murer dans le silence ainsi. »

Ni une, ni deux, un second coup de jus circula, dans le corps de l'homme, qui n'avait clairement pas la langue bien pendue.

Hurlant pour la énième fois, celui-ci manqua encore de cracher le morceau, mais se retint...

Non, ces informations ne devaient surtout pas tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi !

« Alors ?

-Je... je ne sais rien... »

 _« Academia ne doit rien savoir... »_

* * *

Yuzu inspira profondément, avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

Elle songea d'abord aux garçons en eux-mêmes, qui devaient d'or et déjà découvrir leur nouvelle habitation, puis au souci qu'allait probablement leurs poser l'éducation nationale.

Cette histoire de test la travaillait beaucoup, si bien qu'elle avait schématisé tout le programme de quatrième et photocopié le tout, en cinq exemplaires.

Pour Yuri, de ce qu'elle avait appris de la bouche de Serena, il n'y avait pas trop de soucis à se faire, du côté des études.

Pour Yuto... Shun et Ruri lui avait affirmé qu'à l'école, c'était un élève plutôt sérieux, même si l'invasion de la Dimension Xyz leurs avait fait prendre beaucoup de retard, sur le programme scolaire.

Donc, il pourrait peut-être bien s'en sortir, avec un bon emploi du temps...

En revanche, pour Yuya et Yugo, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Entre celui qui jusqu'ici, avait toujours était en échec scolaire et l'autre, qui n'avait appris que la base de chez base du japonais, des sciences et des mathématiques, à l'orphelinat ou il a vécu...

Une épée de Damoclès était braquée au-dessus de leurs têtes...

« Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, Rin. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux verdâtre pénétra alors dans la pièce, un cahier en mains.

L'air anxieuse, elle le tendit alors à la rosée, l'air peu sure d'elle.

« Ton père et sorti et j'aurais quelques questions à lui poser sur certains exercices et d'autres à revoir. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

-Bien sur ! »

Et puis, il y avait le cas de son Alter-ego de la Dimension Synchro également...

Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

« Alors, en quoi aurais-tu besoin d'aide ?

-En Mathématiques, surtout. Et puis, j'aimerais bien voir un peu l'Histoire... »

Elle aussi rentrerait à l'Académie de Maiami City...

Coûte que coûte !

* * *

Au loin, une ombre observait silencieusement la Famille Sakaki, se mettre à table.

Rusée, celle-ci sortie de derrière les buissons, pour ensuite s'approcher de leur fenêtre.

Et ce qu'elle y vit, la fit hurler de joie !

« DARLING ! »

 _ **à suivre...**_

* * *

*Pour des soucis d'écriture, dans cette fic « City » sera surnommée : « Domino City ».

* * *

 **Ah la la... drôle de chapitre, hein ?**

 **Ca commence à devenir sérieux cette histoire...**

 **Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci ? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Péripéties du Destin**

 **Auteure : Kamishiro Rio**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairings : ?**

 **Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi ToT**

* * *

 **Réponses à mes reviews :**

 **LlamasdelCielo :**

 **Ah la cuisson de pâtes... ça sent le demi-vécu ptdr XD Yugo et Yuri vont beaucoup se disputer dans ma fic c'est vrai, mais bon... qui aime, qui châtie bien, comme on dit, non ? ;) Yuri le génie du mal, Yugo le gosse qui essaie de se faire remarquer, Yuya la neutralité absolue, à protéger et Yuto, la sagesse incarnée. C'est les grandes lignes que j'essaie de suivre, les concernant :) Après en ce qui concerne Exodia... ha ha ! C'est un secret X) Tout ce que je peux te dire à son sujet, c'est que ses ambitions, au vu des événements de ma fanfiction et l'identité de son leader, me sont venus à l'esprit assez rapidement.**

 **Alex :**

 **Merci beaucoup XD J'étais en vacance dans ma famille en plus, lorsque j'ai appris que je l'avais, alors que j'aurais du avoir les résultats seulement à mon retour chez moi, j'étais trop contente. La cohabitation entre Yugo et Yuri... la cohabitation... j'ai pleins d'idées en tout cas, pour les mettre en scène X) Et si on ajoute les deux autres à la paire, en plus de la mère et Sora, alors on obtient un désastre sans nom O.o Reste à savoir maintenant comment va réagir « la gamine cachée derrière les buissons, dont tout le monde se doute de l'identité » en apprenant pour leurs état de santé, au combien fâcheux ;)**

 **En tout cas, merci à vous deux pour vos reviews et votre fidélité, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)**

* * *

 **Hello, Mina-san ! ;)**

 **Désolée pour l'attente, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous.**

 **Bonne lecture ^o^ !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Après avoir remercié Yuzu pour son aide, Rin se dirigea vers le grand salon, afin de récupérer quelques livres.

Sa tâche était rude, mais elle savait qu'avec un peu d'assiduité, elle finirait par atteindre ses objectifs.

« Alors... »

Bon, les mathématiques, ce n'était pas trop son truc, mais elle s'en sortait plutôt pas mal...

Les sciences... dans l'ensemble, ça allait...

Et le japonais était pour l'instant, sa pièce maîtresse.

Il ne restait donc plus que...

« … L'histoire... »

Bon dieu, qu'elle détestait cette matière !

Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas inclue dans son test d'introduction, sinon elle était fichue !

« Ah ! Les voilà ! »

 _L'encyclopédie..._

Ces livres de trois kilos chacun, pourraient vraiment l'aider à s'en sortir ?

« … Pas moyen... »

Mais, elle devait persévérer !

* * *

Du haut des escaliers, Yuzu observa sa jumelle mi-amusée, mi-admirative.

Celle-ci passait des journées telles, que le plus souvent, elle tombait de fatigue avant les repas du midi et faisait des nuits blanches sur ses devoirs.

Les quatre Sakaki lui traversèrent alors l'esprit...

Pour Rin, les risques d'échouer à l'examen se faisaient de plus en plus minces... et elle ne s'en faisait pas non plus pour Yuto et Yuri...

Mais si Yuya et Yugo venaient à échouer... ?

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir se passer ?

« Rin... »

La jeune fille aux cheveux courts se tourna vers sa congénère, tandis que celle-ci descendait les marches, l'air hésitante.

Il fallait agir, au plus vite !

« Demain, il faudrait qu'on aille chez Yuya, lui apporter les photocopies des cours qu'il a manqué. Et si organisait une séance révisions, pour l'occasion ?

-Une séance de révisions... ? »

L'ex-habitante de la Synchro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle proposition.

« D'accord... mais comment ça se passe exactement, ce genre de moments ?

-C'est très simple ! On se réunit tous ensemble et chacun revient sur les choses qu'il n'a pas compris, pour que les autres lui viennent en aide. Tu verras, c'est super ! Et puis, on rapporta à manger.

-Oh... ! »

Les yeux de Rin s'illuminèrent alors, tandis que le téléphone les narguait dès à présent.

C'était un événement à prévoir, au plus vite !

« Je me charge de prévenir Serena, Shun et Ruri !

-Et moi, Gongenzaka, Sawatari et Papa ! »

Car il était clair que certains n'auraient pas la volonté de certaines, pour se mettre au travail sérieusement...

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Yuto referma la porte de la chambre à la volé, tandis qu'une ombre surgit en plein milieu de la pièce.

Sous la surprise, le garçon tomate sursauta.

« Tsukikage-san ?!

-Chut ! »

Le ninja intima alors aux garçons de se taire, tandis qu'Hikage arrivait sur place, à sa suite.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on nous entende.

-D'accord. » acquiesça le garçon aubergine, tandis que Yuya restait bouche-bée, sous la surprise.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, des ninjas s'infiltreraient chez lui...

Il n'y aurait pas cru !

« Ils souhaitent nous apporter un message, de la part de Reiji.

-Hein ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Le garçon de la Lune hocha la tête, avant de tendre une enveloppe à Yuto.

Et celle-ci portait bel et bien l'insigne de la LDS.

« Nous sommes venu vous la remettre en mains propres.

-Et sachez qu'en aucun cas, celle-ci doit être lu par quelqu'un d'autre, excepté peut-être votre alter-ego de la Dimension Synchro.

-Hé ?! Pourquoi ?! »

Notre jeune héros resta coi quelques instants, avant qu'une délicieuse odeur, commence à leurs chatouiller les narines.

Alors, à peine réunis, il devrait déjà faire des cachotteries à ses amis et laisser Yuri de côté, par rapport aux autres ?

C'était inconcevable !

Reiji ne les laisseraient donc jamais en paix ?!

« Nous comprenons. » accepta de son côté la requête le garçon Xyz, avant de se tourner vers son double, grimaçant.

Il avait déjà deviné le fond de ses pensés...

Néanmoins.. qu'est-ce que cela allait bien pouvoir changer ?

Les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient, après tout...

Alors...

« Yuya...

-Votre chef n'en manque décidément pas une ! Ce qu'il a souhaité nous remettre est vraiment d'une importance telle, qu'il nous oblige à laisser l'un des _nôtres_ sur la touche ?!

-L'un des _vôtres_ ? »

Tsukikage fit signe à son compère de ne pas relever et s'adressa alors à son compagnon de guerre, plus familièrement qu'à l'accoutumé.

Avec le temps, il avait appris à s'y prendre :

« Yuya, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Mais il faut savoir que Reiji accorde beaucoup d'importance à certaines choses et a impérativement besoin de nous pour l'aider, à les résoudre au mieux. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser dans l'embarras, surtout lorsqu'il est question de la relation, unissant nos quatre peuples. »

Yuya se mordit la lèvre, avant de lancer un regard furtif à son jumeau, qui baissa le sien en retour.

Il fallait bien avouer que l'idée ne l'enchantait pas non plus... mais la situation l'exigeait.

La Fusion avait longtemps été leur ennemie.

Et à l'heure actuelle, nul ne savait s'ils pouvaient vraiment faire confiance ou non, à ses habitants...

… En tout cas...

Lui, ne leurs pardonnerait pas de si tôt.

« Nous devons l'accepter.

-Tss... ! »

Tout en serrant son pendule contre sa poitrine, le garçon tomate se jura alors intérieurement de faire tout son possible, pour qu'aucun secret n'ait plus à être gardé de la sorte entre-eux, à l'avenir...

Il en avait assez !

« Je comprends. Je ne dirai rien aux autres... que ce soit à nos amis, s'il le faut, ou encore, à Yuri et Sora.

-Nous sommes désolés et te remercions. » poursuivit l'agent, resserrant son foulard autour de son visage.

Il avait imaginé les négociations bien plus difficiles...

« Dans ce cas...

-Ah ! »

 _« Ils ont disparu ! »_

* * *

« Ah ! Ca a l'air trop bon !

-C'est sur ! La cuisine d'Onee-chan est la meilleure ~ ! Itadakimasu !

-Je te l'accorde, le bleu.

-Hé ! J'ai un nom tu sais, on n'est plus à l'Académie, Yuri !

-Hm ! Que tu crois...

-Tss...

-Mangez, tant que c'est encore chaud, au lieu de vous chamailler !

-Vous êtes la meilleure, Madame Sakaki ! Itadakimasu ! »

A la vue des enfants dévorant ses bons petits plats, la mère de famille était aux anges.

Ah... si seulement son mari était là, pour voir ça !

« Ah ! Le poulet doit être cuit !

-Je vais vous aider !

-Oh ~ ! Yuu-chan, tu es si gentil ! Ah ! Tu permets que je t'appelle par ce surnom, n'est-ce pas ? Mon fils ne veut plus que je l'appelle comme ça depuis des lustres ! »

Le garçon Sonic acquiesça avec le sourire, tandis que ses voisins de table semblaient communiquer du regard...

Mh... entre habitants du même monde, ils avaient peut-être des choses à se dire...

Alors, mieux valait ne pas s'en mêler et apprécier l'instant présent ~ !

« Ah ! Ca a l'air trop bon !

-N'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon à la banane avait des étoiles telles dans les yeux, qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir.

Amusée, la mère Sakaki demanda alors au second double de son fils, d'aller répondre à l'interphone :

« Je me demande bien qui ça peut être... Yuu-kun, pourrais-tu aller ouvrir, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Absolument, Sakaki-chan ~. »

Yuri se leva alors à son tour, sous le regard consterné de Sora, qui se mordit un ongle, avec agacement.

Ce sale...

« … Yuu-kun ? Vous lui avez donné un surnom, à lui aussi ?

-Bien sur ! Et Yuto est Yuu-tan, désormais ~.

-Ah... »

Ha ha...

Non, décidément, Yugo s'était fait trop d'illusions...

Ca lui apprendra à trop espérer...

* * *

« Comment peut-on disparaître si vite ?!

-Va savoir... »

Intrigué, le plus sage des garçons ouvrit l'enveloppe que l'on venait soigneusement de leurs remettre et la parcouru avec attention.

Son visage n'affichait rien...

Néanmoins, intérieurement, il bouillonnait de rage...

« Qu'est-ce ça raconte, alors ? » demanda son _autre_ , en l'approchant, tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

« Hm... des choses, que l'on ne pouvait pas éviter... je suppose. » répondit-il, avant de déchirer le papier en question, sous les yeux ébahis de son interlocuteur...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?!

« Attends ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire !

-Pas besoin. On devrait aller manger, avant que les deux autres n'engouffrent tout.

-Mais... ! »

Sans un mot de plus, le garçon Xyz se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de lancer un dernier regard à son alter-ego de Standard.

Mieux valait être méfiant...

« Oh ! Et mieux vaut ne pas parler de tout cela à Yugo. Il aurait du mal à contenir ses émotions autrement et nous ferait défaut.

-Mais, je ne sais même pas de quoi il en retourne !

-Raison de plus. »

Ceci clos la discussion.

Yuya soupira alors, se disant que oui...

Ses jumeaux était plus bizarres, qu'il ne l'était.

Non pas que cela lui déplaise...

Mais leur cohabitation risquait bien d'en pâtir.

* * *

Arrivé au couloir, Yuri soupira longuement, avant de recevoir un léger pincement au cœur, qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Vivement qu'ils en finissent et vite...

« Oui, c'est pou... ? Ah ! »

Le garçon Fusion leva les yeux, pour faire face à l'imposant bonhomme, qui se dressait désormais face à lui.

Jeune homme, qui le toisait d'ailleurs ouvertement.

« Yuya est là ?

-Au premier. »

S'écartant pour lui laisser le passage, le génie du mal manqua de faire une remarque à l'ami de son double, sur les règles à suivre, lorsque l'on devait saluer quelqu'un en entrant _chez lui_ , mais se retint.

Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire, après tout...

« AAAAHHHHH ! » entendit-il alors hurler, en direction de la cuisine, avant de recevoir comme une violente décharge électrique, au niveau du cou.

« Qu... ?! »

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire, encore ?!

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, une fillette avait aperçu l'ami de son grand amour, se diriger en direction de la maison de celui-ci.

Curieuse, elle le suivit alors, sans même prendre la peine de consulter les astres, avant de se faire.

Oui... elle le sentait !

 _Darling s'_ était réveillé !

* * *

Lorsque le violet reprit ses esprits, il se dirigea aussi rapidement que possible vers la source du bruit, ou une scène assez théâtrale, était en train de se jouer...

« DARLING ! MIERU A EU SI PEUR !

-NON ! LÂCHE-MOI ! LES MECS, AU SECOURS ! ON M'AGRESSE !

-... C'est pas vrai... »

C'était lui, ou bien son alter-ego de la Synchro était littéralement en train de suffoquer, tandis qu'une pauvresse de l'âge du gamin de la baraque, était en train de l'agripper par le cou ?

… Et que Sakaki-chan coupait tranquillement son poulet, l'air totalement sereine, à côté de ça ?

« Tu en veux encore un peu, So-chan ?

-Avec joie ! »

Et ledit gamin de son côté, semblait s'en ficher royal en plus !

« Yuri ! A l'aide ! » le supplia alors son double, les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'il s'approchait.

« Ah la la... »

En temps normal, il en aurait rit.

Mais le fait est que lui aussi devait en pâtir, dans le cas présent...

Alors...

* * *

Recevant lui-aussi ce soudain choc électrique et ce sentiment de malaise, notre jeune héros attrapa son gilet, avant de se précipiter vers le rez-de -chaussée et de tomber nez à nez avec une imposante carrure, qui ne lui était pas tellement inconnue...

« YUYA ! » hurla alors son détenteur, tout en serrant son ami aussi fort qu'il le put, entre ses bras.

Il avait eu tellement peur !

« Gong... Gongenzaka ?! »

* * *

Lorsque Yuto entendit hurler lui-aussi, son corps agit tout seul et il se précipita vers la cuisine, ou un curieux spectacle l'attendait...

« Mais... ! »

-Ah ! Yuu-tan ! Viens donc dîner, ça va être froid !

-Sakaki-san... »

* * *

« Gongenzaka, tu me fais mal...

-Tout le monde s'est tellement inquiété, à ton sujet !

-Ha ha... je sais, je sais... ! »

Le grand baraqué avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il était tellement heureux du réveil de son ami ! Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de nuits blanches qu'il dut faire, depuis lors !

Il s'était tellement inquiété !

« Je... je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Par contre, il faudrait qu'on aille à la cuisine, si cela ne te déranges pas... »

Le plus âgé cligna des yeux, avant d'acquiescer.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Et bien... »

* * *

Mieru était tellement heureuse !

Enfin !

Enfinnnnnn !

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes par terre ?! » demanda alors Yuto à ses congénères sur le qui vive, qui ne lui répondirent pas tout de suite.

Yuri semblait reprendre son souffle, tandis que Yugo vérifiait si son cou fonctionnait encore...

Cette fille... elle avait une de ces poignes...

« Que s'est-il passé ? » répéta le sombre garçon, tandis que les deux autres cherchaient leurs mots...

… En vain.

« On ne sait pas vraiment... »

 _ **Flash-back**_

* * *

 _Lorsque Mieru avait aperçu son bien-aimé par la fenêtre de la maison Sakaki, elle ne pouvait que lui sauter dans les bras !_

 _Alors, elle l'avait ouvert et après un rapide salut échangé avec sa mère, le reste s'était fait tout seul !_

 _« AIDEZ-MOI !_

 _-MIERU A ATTENDU TON REVEIL JOUR ET NUIT ! KYAAAHHH ! TU NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR L'EFFET QUE CELA LUI FAIT, ELLE EST TELLEMENT HEUREUSE !_

 _-Mais c'est qui ce Darling, d'abord ?! Je suis Yugo, moi !_

 _-DARLING !_

 _-Arg ! »_

 _Le fillette agrippée à son cou, s'amusait à tournoyer sur elle même, si bien que le garçon de la Synchro ne savait plus du tout ou donner de la tête..._

 _Dans un ultime espoir de salvation, il se tourna alors vers Yuri qui a son sens, lui paraissait assez perplexe, à cet instant..._

 _« Yuri ! A l'aide ! »_

 _Probablement parce que lui-aussi ressentait les contre-coups de cette étreinte, des plus affolantes..._

 _« Ah la la... » soupira alors le garçon chou rouge, qui d'une drôle de démarche, attrapa l'épaule de jeune fille, afin d'attirer son attention._

 _Chose qui sembla fonctionner dans un premier temps, puisque celle-ci ne pipa mot, lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin sa présence._

 _« Tu me gènes._

 _-KYAAAAHHH ! » hurla t-elle alors, avant de prendre appui sur sa malheureuse victime, dans l'espoir de s'agripper au violet cette fois-ci._

 _Quand ce n'était pas l'un..._

 _« Aah !_

 _-LE FRERE JUMEAU DE DARLING !_

 _-Kh ! »_

 _Cependant, avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible, le sang du garçon de la Fusion ne fit qu'un tour et d'une expression mystérieuse, il sut anticiper le geste._

 _Il recula alors instinctivement et la laissa s'écraser sur le sol, en conséquence..._

 _Mais..._

 _« Mer... merci... tu m'as sauvé ! » le remercia alors l'autre garçon à terre, tout en s'agrippant au cou de son sauveur, qui restait perplexe..._

 _Non, c'était impossible... !_

 _« Tu peux me lâcher la banane, parce que je n'ai strictement rien fait et ne ferai jamais rien pour toi._

 _-... Hein ? »_

* * *

 ** _Fin du Flash-back._**

« Mon corps a comme qui dirait bougé... tout seul...

-... Hein ? »

* * *

« Enfermez-le. » ordonna un homme sombre à ses congénères, tandis que leur malheureuse victime venait de perdre connaissance, une fois encore...

Il l'avait imaginé plus résistante.

Néanmoins, en ce qui concerne les informations confidentielles, c'était une vrai tombe.

« Ah la la... »

Comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire, pour lui tirer les vers du nez, dans ces conditions... ?

« Sin-sama !

-Hm ? »

L'un de ses plus fidèles complices se présenta alors à lui, semblant apporter de bonnes nouvelles.

« Que se passe t-il ?

-D'après des sources sures, il semblerait que nous ayons retrouvé la trace de numéro 127 et que numéro 13 se soit réveillé, aux côtés de ses congénères ! »

Le grand manitou d'Exodia afficha alors un sourire resplendissant, à chaque à mot prononcé par son adjoint.

Enfin ~ ! Le moment était finalement venu !

« Excellent. Tu peux te retirer.

-Oui ! »

Une fois l'officier sorti, le haut gradé ricana alors sombrement...

« Et bien... »

Quel châtiment allait-il bien pouvoir soumettre à ces traîtres, de seconde zone ?

Il se le demandait ~.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Et... Mieru... ? »

Yuya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, à la vue de ses jumeaux, qui semblaient plus perdu que jamais, assis en tailleurs aux côtés de son amie voyante, qui semblait sonnée bien comme il faut.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu trafiquer, encore ?!

« Je peux tout expliquer.

-Yuri m'a sauvé la vie, mais ne s'en rappelle pas !

-... Hein ?

-J'ai dit que j'allais expliquer !

-C'est pareil !

-Non ! »

Le garçon tomate se massa les tempes, avant de se tourner vers le plus silencieux de ses _frères_ de circonstance...

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

« Expliquez-vous, qu'on en finisse, par pitié... »

Gongenzaka, arriva alors lui aussi, pour juger de l'ampleur des dégâts...

Mais en soit... à ses yeux, ce n'était pas le plus surprenant.

« Vous vous ressemblez tellement... !

-Quel sens de l'observation.

-Oy ! C'est l'ami de Yuya, alors parle mieux !

-Hm ! Et rappelle-moi qui vient de te sauver la mise, même inconsciemment ~ ?

-Sale... ! »

Ignorant superbement la scène de ménage qui était en train de se jouer, Yuto tenta de ranimer la jeune fille à terre, en la secouant par les épaules.

« Hé !

-Oy ! Ne la réveille pas ! Cette fille est le diable en personne ! Elle m'a sauté dessus !

-... Réveille-toi !

-Non, ne fais pas ça !

-Ah la la... » fit le garçon chou rouge, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé en direction de la table à manger.

C'est que le repas allait être froid...

« Hm... ?

-Mieru ! » s'écria alors Yuya, en se précipitant au chevet de la jeune fille, lui aussi.

Dieu merci ! Elle ne semblait pas blessée !

« Darling...

-Comment te sens-tu ?! »

La clairvoyante regarda à droite... puis à gauche...

… Tiens ?

« Darling... tu t'es changé ? »

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 **Les choses se compliquent encore, autour de nos quadruplés... et ça ira de mal en pire XD**

 **Et qui est donc ce fameux « Sin », aux si sombres projets ?**

 **Hé hé... patience, patience...**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, dans le chapitre 7 ou 8, je pense faire quelques ellipses, pour faire avancer les choses un peu plus vite, jusqu'à l'examen.**

 **Avis sur ce chapitre ? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Péripéties du Destin**

 **Auteure : Kamishiro Rio**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairings : J'ai des idées, mais... :X**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi T.T**

* * *

 **Réponses à mes Reviews :**

 **Alex : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile, mais je tiens le coup ;) Yuto a toujours une bonne raison pour faire les choses, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger quelqu'un... et ce pauvre Yuri qui n'a pas de chance T.T On compatit :( Avec le temps, on espère que cela s'arrangera pour lui...**

 **LlamasdelCielo : C'est vrai que Yugo s'est beaucoup attaché à Yoko, je compte jouer là-dessus à l'avenir, pour renforcer le liens entre les quatre :) Et les traîtres... c'est un secret... qui n'en n'est pas tellement un, en fait XD Après, est-ce que Yuya va être mis en danger... ? Peut-être ;)**

 **En tout cas, ce chapitre risque bien de donner quelques pistes, à vos suppositions :)**

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINARU, AVEC UN JOUR D'AVANCE ! XD**

 **Coucou tout le monde et désolée pour l'attente ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Lorsque Ruri raccrocha, elle chercha des yeux son frère, qui somnolait à moitié devant sa tasse de café.

Leurs parents étaient de sortie, ce soir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda t-elle, suspicieuse, tandis qu'elle vérifiait si elle avait bien les ingrédients nécessaires, pour faire de la pâte à crêpe. « Reiji-san te donne trop de travail ? L'histoire avec cette petite fille te tracasse ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, l'aîné grogna avant d'avaler le sombre liquide d'une traite.

Dieu, que c'était amer...

« Non. Mais je t'avouerais que je m'en passerais bien...

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Shun soupira, avant de se lever et de poser distraitement sa tasse dans l'évier.

Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'en parler.

« Rien.

-Menteur !

-Gah... ! »

L'adolescente aux cheveux améthystes n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire.

Ah ça non !

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec _tu sais qui_ ?

-Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ?

-Hm ! »

D'un air de défi, la cadette plissa des yeux, tandis que le plus âgé s'éloignait.

Elle n'avait pas tellement apprécié que son frère rende visite à son ami, sans même lui en parler.

Une correction devait s'imposer !

« Tu en as parlé à ses parents ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-Donc, ça a bel et bien un rapport avec Yuto.

-Tss... »

Tels des chiens de faïence, les deux Kurosaki se toisèrent du regard.

Les mauvaises habitudes avaient repris.

« Lâches-moi avec ça, tu veux ?!

-Non, j'ai le droit de savoir ! »

 _« Comme si c'était chose facile ! »_ , songea le frère, avant s'asseoir sur l'unique fauteuil du duplex.

Bon, à ce stade des choses, une petite explication devait s'imposer...

« Alors ? »

Shun inspira un grand coup, anticipant d'or et déjà la réaction de la jeune fille...

Pourquoi cela devait-il être d'un tel compliqué ?

« Yuto est... malade, ok ?

-Pardon ? »

Et c'était encore parti pour des heures d'explications...

* * *

Une fois le repas terminé et Yoko sortie, pour promener les chiens, les quatre garçons (enfin six, en comptant Sora et Gongenzaka) se réunir dans la chambre de Yuya, afin d'également aborder le sujet de leur malédiction, avec Mieru.

Et celle-ci les écouta attentivement, avant de faire un premier constat :

« Mais c'est fou à quel point vous pouvez vous ressembler ! Kyaah ! Il y a quatre Darlings maintenant !

-On le sait, merci. » répondit le double de la Fusion sur le qui vive, tandis qu'il se tournait sur le lit de son jumeau, dos aux autres.

Il avait eu son quota d'émotions pour la journée.

« Alors, est-ce que tu pourrais nous en dire plus ? » la supplia Yuya de son côté, se demandant si son amie pouvait vraiment leurs venir en aide.

Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait peut-être les éclairer sur leur situation !

« Donc, cette fille est voyante, c'est ça ? » questionna Yugo à l'attention de Gongenzaka qui acquiesça.

« La clairvoyance n'est pas vraiment notre fort, mais pour sur, elle possède certains dons. Gong l'a déjà vu à l'oeuvre. »

 **(Note : Gongenzaka parle de lui à la troisième personne, pour ceux qui auraient du mal à suivre. Mais comme ça faisait un peu bizarre à lire, je me suis inspiré de la vf, et je raccourcis son prénom en « Gong », dans ces cas-là...)**

« Hé ?! Je vois... je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça.

-C'est sur qu'une fille aussi bizarre, ça ne cours pas les rues... »

Ignorant superbement la remarque du turquoise faîte à son encontre, la fillette haussa le ton, pour répondre à la question de _sa perle rare_ :

« Ho ho ho ! Naturellement, Darling ! Pour toi, je serais capable de tout ! » se vanta t-elle, tout en sortant sa Pomme de Cristal dont ne savait trop ou.

Si Yuya se sentait plus rassuré à cette révélation, cela ne semblait en revanche pas être le cas de Yuto, qui restait de marbre...

Quelque chose le tracassait.

« Et donc ? On doit faire quelque chose ? » demanda le garçon Tomate à _sa fiancé_ , tout en se tournant vers ses congénères, qui semblaient attendre ses instructions.

Celle-ci leurs fit cependant signe de rester à leurs place.

« Juste, cessez tout bruit et laissez-moi me concentrer. » annonça t-elle, tout en s'asseyant en tailleur, pour leurs faire face.

Et c'est avec une infime délicatesse, qu'elle posa sa relique, avant de fermer les yeux...

Pendant cette séance de spiritisme, Sora grimaça, tandis que Yugo semblait aussi anxieux que la jeune fille.

Il était probablement en face d'une sorcière, aux grands pouvoirs shamaniques, après tout !

Elle pourrait peut-être même... le maudire et l'expulser en enfer, jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Et... à l'inverse, Yuri se disait que c'était complètement débile.

« C'est bon, c'est fini ?

-Silence ! Tu veux qu'elle nous jette un sort !

-... »

Reprenant son souffle, Mieru rouvrit finalement ses yeux, vides, et fixa intensément son Darling, avec un regard, qui ne semblait clairement pas être le sien.

Celui-ci eu alors un hoquet de surprise.

« Mi... Mieru ?! »

Se tournant cette fois-ci vers Yugo, celui-ci sursauta, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son double Xyz, qui n'observait la scène que d'un œil...

L'atmosphère s'était refroidie, en un instant.

« Ah ! Elle est possédée ! Elle est possédée par un fantôme !

-Calme-toi. »

A sa droite, Gongenzaka resta stoïque, aux côtés d'un Sora plus que sceptique...

Non, décidément les habitants de la Fusion n'étaient pas réceptifs au paranormal, loin de là...

« Qu... qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Mieru se tût un instant, avant de déblatérer, d'un ton inquiétant :

« … Le _Roi des Dragons_ transcende le ciel... les barrières se dissipent... »

Elle prit un temps d'arrêt, avant de reprendre :

« Le _Chef de Meutes_ est renversé, les anneaux sont brisés... tandis que le _Roi_ continue de sourire... »

Nouveau silence.

« … Avant de retomber, dans le sommeil.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? » lâcha Yuri, avant de se tourner vers son double de Standard, qui lui lança un regard confus.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment non-plus...

« … Mais le _Fil Rouge_... se balance toujours... et... le _Roi_ prépare son grand retour... »

Cette fois-ci, la voyante se tourna vers chaque personne présente, une à une, tandis qu'un semblant de sourire semblait se former, sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire glacial, qui ne leurs était pas inconnu...

« Prenez garde... _Elus du Grand Dragon_...

… _Car je suis toujours là_. »

* * *

Reiji cherchait désespérément dans ses papiers.

Non, ils n'étaient pas non-plus sur cette étagère...

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ou ton Adjoint aurait pu ranger de tels documents ? » lui demanda alors Serena, ayant fini de fouiller de son côté.

La situation commençait à être pesante.

« Il n'est vraiment pas mon Second pour rien. Il ne laisse rien au hasard.

-Je vois... »

Sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte -encore une fois-, Himika Akaba entra dans le bureau de son Assistant et semblait furieuse.

« Reiji ! Je peux savoir ce que tout cela signifie ?!

-Mère... »

Le regard de la femme d'affaire passa de droite à gauche, à la vue du bazar sans nom, qui régnait désormais dans la pièce.

Ca n'allait pas ! Ca n'allait décidément plus du tout !

« Je vais me retirer. » intima la jeune _Secrétaire_ de la Fusion, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

L'adulte avait le don pour la mettre de mauvaise humeur...

« J'attends !

-... »

Cependant, sur le chemin qui l'amena jusqu'au grand hall, la jeune fille au cheveux sombres croisa une personne, avec qui elle n'avait absolument pas envie de discuter.

Un idiot, qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main, avant de la rejoindre dans l'ascenseur, in extremis...

« Hé ! Tu m'évites ?! Tu as faillit abîmer mon si beau visage, tu devrais avoir honte !

-Sawatari Shingo... »

Non, ce n'était décidément pas son jour de chance.

* * *

« Mi... Mieru... ?! Mieru ! »

La jeune fille avait soudainement perdu connaissance, après avoir éclaté d'un rire, qui ne lui correspondait pas...

Les garçons s'étaient alors regroupés, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! L'esprit était tellement malfaisant qu'il est venu à bout de cette démone, qui a essayé de m'étrangler ?!

-Arrête de raconter des bêtises ! Elle s'est évanouie, c'est tout.

-Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa tête...

-Yuri ! Il faut prévenir ma mère... !

-Non, Gong pense que cela ne sera pas nécessaire. » commença le garçon à la carrure imposante, tout en observant la fillette avec attention. « Elle ne s'est qu'endormie.

-Vr... vraiment ?! »

Comme pour confirmer les dires de l'armoire à glace, Sora fit une pichenette sur la joue de la plus jeune, avant de lui pincer le nez.

Celle-ci gémit alors, sans pour autant se relever, ce qui lui valut également une _légère_ gifle.

« Sora, mais arrête !

-Yosh ! Elle va bien ! »

Ignorant superbement le regard noir que lui lançait son ami, le plus jeune rejoignit gaiement _sa chambre_ , sur un :

« Je vais me mettre en pyjama !

-Moi-aussi. » poursuivit le garçon Chou Rouge, à sa suite, très peu concerné par les états d'âme de la jeune fille, qui avait faillit lui sauter dessus quelques heures plus tôt.

« Hé ! Revenez, ça ne se fait pas ! » essaya alors de les retenir Yugo, les suivant, tandis que Gongenzaka entreprit de porter le poids lourd sur ses épaules.

« Gong va la ramener chez elle. Il commence à se faire tard et elle semble épuisée. Inutile de déranger ta mère, pour une histoire comme ça.

-Mais...

-Yuya. Tout va s'arranger, tu devrais faire d'avantage confiance à Reiji.

-... Reiji ? »

Yuto se pinça alors les lèvres.

Pourvu qu'il n'en dise pas plus...

« Bon et bien... Gong ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. A plus tard.

-Ou... oui. Bonne nuit. »

Confus, le garçon Tomate regarda ses deux amis s'éloigner, tandis que les trois autres continuaient leur vacarme pas possible, dans le couloir.

 _« … Reiji ? »_

Pourquoi Reiji ? Avait-il une piste ?

C'est sur cette interrogation, qu'il entreprit d'aller également se changer, pour faire face à un Yuto déconcerté.

Il savait quelque chose.

… Mais quoi ?

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Gongenzaka se posait mille et une questions.

Il était déjà en partie au courant, pour le mal qui frappait son ami.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose... comme ça.

La passe présumait d'être difficile...

« Gongenzaka... tu sais...

-Ah ? Tu es réveillé ? »

Le garçon musclé se tourna alors à demi vers sa cadette d'un an et demi, qui semblait murmurer quelque chose...

Quelque chose d'important.

« Yuya est en sécurité avec les autres, mais...

-Oui ? »

Mieru se tût un instant, avant de poursuivre...

… Non, les astres ne pouvaient pas mentir.

« Les autres ne le sont pas... et sont le plus grand danger, qui pèse sur lui...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! »

* * *

Finissant de se brosser les dents, après avoir été supplié par la doyenne, pour regarder des émissions de télé-réalité en sa compagnie, les cinq garçons se préparèrent à aller se coucher, dans le plus grand silence.

Ils ne le montraient pas, mais les paroles de la Prêtresse étaient restées biens encrées dans leurs esprits...

 _Il_ vivait encore.

Et _il_ menaçait de reparaître...

C'est avec cette affreuse prédiction à l'esprit, qu'ils devaient maintenant espérer trouver le sommeil...

Enfin... pour l'un, les choses semblaient moins pessimistes que les autres...

« Ohé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Affalé dans _son_ lit, le garçon à la chevelure rosée s'étira, avant de s'étendre de tout son saoul, sur _sa_ propriété.

Ben quoi ? Il en avait bien le droit, non ?

« Je vais me coucher, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne devais pas dormir en haut ? »

Le plus mesquin des doubles sourit, tandis que l'autre se retenait de faire un malheur...

Cet enfoiré... !

« J'ai changé d'avis, je te laisse celui du dessus finalement ~.

-Tu le fais exprès en fait, c'est ça ? »

Yuri se mit alors dos à Yugo, menaçant d'éteindre la lumière de la chambre à tout moment.

Pourvu pour lui, qu'il n'ait pas peur du noir ~.

« Qu... !

-Peut-être ~. Bonne nuit !

-Non ! Att... attends ! »

 _« Touché ~ ! »_

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font à côté ?

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, toi non-plus ?

-Je me demande comment tu fais, pour être collé à leur mur... »

Yuya pouffa, se demandant _comment_ effectivement.

« Bah ! Je suppose que ce sera une habitude à prendre à partir de maintenant. Et puis, mon père ronflait, lorsqu'il était encore ici, alors... »

Yuto tiqua.

Yusho Sakaki...

Malgré leur victoire sur Academia, ils n'avaient toujours rien appris sur celui-ci.

Cela commençait à devenir inquiétant.

« Désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Le plus sombre soupira alors silencieusement, avant de se tourner vers son mur respectif.

Il commençait à se faire tard, après tout.

« Bonne nuit, Yuya.

-Bonne nuit... »

Enfin, tout cela n'était pas le plus intriguant...

Car contrairement aux trois autres, lui s'endormit avec le nom d'une toute autre menace, à l'esprit :

 _« Exodia. »_

* * *

Une fois sa mère sortie du bureau, Reiji se permit un soupir.

Il allait encore devoir réparer les pots cassés...

« Mission accomplie.

-Beau travail. »

Dans la plus grande discrétion, Tsukikage s'éclipsa alors.

Désormais, les Lancers savaient à quoi s'attendre.

Il était maintenant grand temps de passer à l'action.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, le garçon profita du sommeil de son colocataire, pour quitter son espace.

Prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, il jeta alors un coup d'oeil à la chambre voisine, avant de s'éloigner vers une autre pièce.

Il devait se dépêcher...

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil fût difficile pour Yuya...

Non pas parce qu'il avait mal dormi, ça non.

Mais parce qu'il avait fait un drôle de rêve ou il n'avait fait qu'entendre les mots _« Pendulum ! Pendulum ! »_ en boucle...

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil de l'autre côté de la chambre, il remarqua alors que Yuto était encore assoupi.

Lui qui le prenait pour un lève tôt...

Il essaya alors de se relever pour descendre, mais il s'en sentit étrangement incapable.

C'est là qu'il prit finalement conscience, qu'un poids l'empêchait de se redresser.

 _« Hé ?! »_

Malheureusement pour lui, en plus de sa position, l'obscurité et les couvertures l'empêchaient d'observer distinctement celui-ci...

Sa mère n'avait quand même pas ouvert sa porte, pour laisser un chien venir le réveiller ?

Pas avec un invité, à la maison !

« YUTO ! »

Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, avant d'avoir réponses à ses questions...

Car une furie, aux longs cheveux, venait de rentrer précipitamment dans la pièce, vraisemblablement pour sauter dans les bras de son jumeau.

Ah ! La lumière lui grillait la rétine !

« Ru... ri... ?! » murmura alors son alter-ego, tandis qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience de la situation et était vivement entraîné hors de ses couvertures.

La tornade était arrivée !

« Il est onze heure ! Debout feignant, on a du pain sur la planche !

-... Qu... quoi ? »

A l'entrebaillement de la porte, Yuri pouffa avant de s'éloigner, suivit d'un Yugo pas très éveillé.

C'est qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi en fin de compte, le pauvre...

« Ru... ri ?! Tu n'étais pas obligé d'y aller aussi fort ! » réprimanda sa sœur Shun, arrivé peu après, à la suite du drame.

Aïe, aïe, aïe... voilà pourquoi il voulait éloigner sa frangine de son ami, le plus longtemps possible...

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Aujourd'hui, c'est _séance révisions_ , avec les autres ! J'ai fais des crêpes et on va tous s'y mettre !

-Révi... »

Le test revint alors en mémoire des jumeaux, dont les mines ne pouvaient que se décomposer, à cet instant...

C'était dans quelques jours !

« Allez, debout !

-Mais euh... attends ! »

Le sombre garçon ne put protester plus longtemps, avant d'être emmener hors de la chambre avec hargne, pour rejoindre la mère Sakaki, qui leurs avait préparé un festin, pour l'occasion...

Yuya de son côté, rouvrit finalement les yeux, pour les poser vers la personne, l'avant vraisemblablement rejoint pendant son sommeil, qui semblait tout juste émerger...

Mais c'était... !

« Hm... Yuya... notre Duel... il faut que tu m'apprennes à utiliser les Monstres Pendulum, lors d'un Duel...

-So... Sora ?! »

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 **Un Sora somnambule ! Qui l'eut cru ?! X)**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Ruri ne vous effraie pas trop ? XD**

 **Le timing était PARFAIT pour son apparition, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. J'ai failli la faire blonde, ou rousse en plus... ça aurait été bizarre.**

 **Pour sa personnalité, je me suis beaucoup inspiré de celle de Rio Kamishiro de _ZeXal_ , à qui on peut facilement l'associer.**

 **Du coup, c'est une sorte de _Shun-Fille_ , en fin de compte...**

 **(J'espère qu'elle sera vraiment un temps soit peu comme ça, parce que sinon :X)**

 **J'ai fait apparaître Sawatari aussi... avec Serena X) Le nouvel ending m'a vraiment fait plaisir, avec le lien entre les deux d'ailleurs ;)**

 **(Grosse fan du Sawatari-Serena en vue, bien que ce ne soit pas mon couple préféré *o*)**

 **Bref, votre avis sur ce chapitre ? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Péripéties du Destin !**

 **Auteure : Kamishiro Rio**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairings : Je me suis décidée.**

 **Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi.**

 **Réponses à mes Reviews :**

* * *

 _ **Alex :**_

 **Merci :)**

 **Yugo est très... sensible, en effet X) et Yuri je-m'en-foutiste O.o**

 **Mieru, faut suivre. Elle va dire beaucoup de choses, à plusieurs sujets. Elle m'est vraiment utile, car si elle n'était pas là, tout le monde serait perdu XD Autant les personnages, que mes lecteurs ptdr.**

 **C'est vrai que Sawatari et Serena font surtout de l'humour, à la fin de l'ending 4, mais je crois en leur couple :) En fait, je pense que c'est un gros clin d'oeil à la situation de Manjoume (Chad) et Asuka (Alexia) de _GX_ , même s'il ne semble pas y avoir d'équivalent à Judai (Jaden), hormis Yuya... après, est-ce l'un de ceux que je compte appliquer dans ma fic, sachant que je n'affectionne clairement pas le Serena-Yuri ? C'est une autre question.**

 **Sinon, on est du même avis pour Ruri et Rio ;) Tu as raison, je pense que Shun et Ruri sont les Shark et Rio ( _ZeXal_ ) d' _Arc-V_ , si je peux définir ça comme ça... mais cela vaut aussi malheureusement dire, qu'ils ont peu de chance d'apparaître dans la série :'(**

 **Je prie pour Vector, Arito et les Frères Arclight, du coup ToT Si on a du _5D's_ , il faut du _ZeXal_ ! èoé**

 **Enfin, voilà quoi X)**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

A table, les questions fusaient d'un côté, tandis que l'autre, se contentait d'avaler son petit déjeuner, en silence.

« Donc, vous êtes vraiment coincé. » résuma Ruri, tandis que la mère de Yuya lui resservait du sirop d'érable.

« J'ignore de quoi il en retourne, mais depuis que mon fils est rentré, ils sont toujours ensemble.

-Je vois... »

Shun lança un regard désolé à Yuto.

Quelqu'un avait du lui révéler la vérité, dans son dos...

« Hum... c'est embêtant, en effet. »

La violette s'attarda sur chaque membre du quatuor, avant de s'arrêter sur l'un d'entre eux, en particulier.

Ils avaient un compte à régler.

« Je suppose que tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-Si c'était le cas, je suppose que je m'en rappellerais.

-Tss... ! »

A ces mots, Yuri sourit à son interlocutrice.

Il était l'ange même, de cette assemblé !

« Sakaki-chan, puis-je me resservir quelques pancakes ?

-Oh ~ ! Bien sur, je t'en prépare une seconde fournée !

-Merci ~ !

-Ignore-moi, surtout ! »

Ca y est, le défi était lancé !

« Hé ~ ? Tu n'as pas eu ta dose ?

-Tu veux qu'on règle ça dehors ?!

-Quand tu veux, mon cœur ~.

-Ca suffit ! » lança Shun, à bout de nerf. « Ruri, range ton disque de Duel et toi, je te prierais de ne plus adresser la parole à ma sœur ! »

Le rosé tiqua, à l'appellation de _toi_.

Il avait envie de le faire taire, lui-aussi...

« Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, Grand-frère !

-On n'est pas chez nous ici, alors tiens-toi mieux que ça !

-Mais...

-Quelle charmante dispute ~. Mais dois-je omettre le fait que c'est elle, qui m'a cherché en premier ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! » rugit finalement l'aîné, tandis que l'autre ricanait.

Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, décidément...

« Dois-je te rappeler toutes les horreurs que toi et ta petite clique, lui avait fait endurer ?!

-Oh ! Elle, elle s'en est plutôt bien sortie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

-Tu as parfaitement entendu, je...

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER ?! » hurla à son tour Yuto, qui aimerait bien avaler son bol de chocolat, en paix !

Mais c'était pas croyable !

Entre la violette qui le réveillait à peine sorti du lit, les cris qui fusaient, Yugo qui s'était cogné trois fois contre la porte, à les faire frémir et Yuya et Sora, qui semblaient en froid...

Ou allaient t-ils ?!

« Merci ! »

Tel furent les mots qui mirent tout le monde d'accord.

Ou presque...

« N'empêche, que j'ai raison.

-Tu... !

-Grand-frère, stop.

-Grr... ! »

Le jeune homme n'en n'avait pas fini avec le double de son meilleur ami.

Dès qu'ils seraient libérés, il...

« Tu as fini ton bol ? Je peux débarrasser ? » lui demanda alors Sora, d'un ton neutre, pour bien arranger les choses.

Le sort était décidément contre lui.

« Hm !

-Ok, j'ai compris. Je le prend. »

S'éloignant le plus possible du manieur d'Xyz, le plus jeune alla rejoindre la doyenne de la maison, en train de faire la vaisselle.

Yuya soupira alors, avant de croiser chaque personne du regard.

Shun envoyait des éclairs à Yuri, qui lui rendait bien...

Yugo était... allongé, sur son bol de céréales.

Yuto avalait le sien tranquillement...

Tandis que Ruri semblait chercher quoi dire.

« Sinon... les autres sont censés arriver vers quelle heure ?

-... Les autres ? »

Notre jeune héros cligna des yeux.

Il ne comprenait pas.

« Ben oui, Yuzu nous a tous demandé de venir ici, pour réviser. Elle a téléphoné à ta maman hier soir, pour la prévenir. Elle m'a dit : _le plus tôt sera le mieux !_

-Hier... ? »

Le jeune Sakaki lança un regard à sa génitrice, qui frémit.

Zut ! Elle avait oublié de lui faire part de la nouvelle !

« Ah oui ! Yuzu-chan a appelé ! Mais vous sembliez tellement occupés avec vos amis, que j'ai oublié de vous le rappeler !

-Oka-san ! C'était important !

-Révi... ser... ? »

Enfin, Yugo s'était réveillé !

« Et qui est censé se présenter, au juste ? » demanda le garçon chou rouge, fouillant sa tunique asiatique, à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Euh... et bien mes amis, sans doute...

-Je vois. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'utilisateur de la Fusion sorti son Deck de sa poche, afin d'examiner quelque chose...

Mh... c'est bien ce qu'il pensait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non... rien. Ce Reiji sera parmi eux ? »

Il ne souriait plus.

« Normalement, non. » répondit Shun à la place de l'habitant de Standard, avant de lui lancer un sourire moqueur.

Il était au courant et dieu seul sait quand est-ce qu' _il_ lui sera rendu.

« Tu avais quelque chose à lui demander ? Si tu veux, je peux le faire pour toi, je suis certain qu'Akaba aimerait entendre, ce que tu as à lui dire.

-Non merci. »

Sans un mot de plus, Yuri rangea son paquet, gardant au mieux, sa fierté.

Perdre son calme dans ce genre de situation, serait la plus grande humiliation.

« Euh... il y a un problème ?

-Laisse-les Yuya, ce n'est rien.

-Si tu le dis... »

Yuto échangea un regard avec Shun, qui confirma ce qu'il pensait.

Reiji le _lui_ avait bel et bien ôté.

Et quelque part, c'était rassurant...

« Au fait ! » poursuivit Ruri, à son attention. « Je ne sais pas vraiment si cela te sera utile, mais on a retrouvé des affaires à toi.

-Hein ? »

N'attendant pas une seconde, la jeune fille se leva, pour remettre un sac à son ami.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« C'est tout ce qu'on a pu récupéré. Il y a des vêtements à toi, j'espère qu'ils t'iront encore... et quelques livres, mais certains sont un peu abîmés. On a aussi récupéré quelques vêtements à Shun, qui ne lui vont plus et d'autres sont à la bande.

-Ce sera toujours mieux que les immondices du secours populaire, que t'a refilé Reiji.

-Les gars... »

Touché, Yuto ne sût trop quoi dire, tandis que l'adolescente cherchait encore ses mots...

« Et pour ce qui est de... tes parents, ils vivent avec nous, pour l'instant.

-C'est... vrai ? »

Le soulagement...

« On ne leurs à rien dit, mais ils savent que tu vas bien.

-Ils nous ont même aidé à déblayer le champ de ruines, sans poser de question.

-... Merci ! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, le sombre garçon se permit un sourire.

Il était... à la fois soulagé et reconnaissant envers ses proches.

S'il le pouvait, il les serreraient entre ses bras !

Mais... il ne le pouvait pas...

« Merci... » répéta t-il, songeant une fois de plus à ce qu'il pourrait raconter à sa famille, une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé.

Sa _tante_... et même son _oncle,_ lui manquaient énormément...

« Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire quand Rin va passer _à la maison_ ?

- _A la maison_ ? » répéta Yuri amusé.

« … Chez Yuya. »

Ledit Yuya, qui était plus qu'heureux de voir un sourire fleurir, sur son colocataire de chambre.

Cependant, la sonnette qui retentit, le ramena bien vite à la raison.

« Yuya ! Va ouvrir, s'il-te-plaît !

-Oui ! »

Songeant à la longue journée de calvaire qui allait l'attendre, l'adolescent glapit d'avance, lorsque qu'un coup de vent passa dans son dos.

Cela devait être son imagination.

« Oui ?

-Mon ami, je t'ai connu plus enthousiaste ! »

La joie qui parcourut Yuya à cet instant fût-elle, qu'elle ne pouvait être décrite.

Alors... il était bel et bien redevenu lui-même ?!

« Michio !

-En personne ! Et j'amène des provisions, en plus de la compagnie !

-Yuya-nii-chan ! » s'écria Ayu, à peine eut-elle franchi le seuil de la porte !

Futoshi et Tatsuya le saluèrent alors, de la même manière.

S'il s'attendait !

« Les amis ! Vous êtes tous là !

-Hé ! Ne m'oubliez pas !

-Bonjour. »

Sawatari et Serena arrivèrent par la suite, chargé de livres en tout genre.

Ils venaient tous de la LDS.

« La prochaine fois que cet ignoble Pdg me demandera de jouer les livreurs, rappelez-moi de refuser !

-Arrête de te plaindre et avance.

-Ha ha ! Entrez, entrez ! »

N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, la petite troupe entra en trombe dans le salon de la maisonnette Sakaki.

Yoko vît ainsi sa journée s'illuminer de plus belle, lorsque le jeune cuisinier vint la saluer :

« Bonjour, Yoko-san.

-Kyahhh ! Michy ! »

Les enfants de leur côté, ne lâchaient plus Yuya d'une semelle, tandis que Serena se rendait instinctivement vers Ruri et son frère.

Yuri, quant à lui, échangea un bref regard avec Sawatari, qui répliqua derechef :

« Ahh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, _lui_ ?!

-Je peux te retourner la question, _Neo Sawatari-san_.

-Hé ! Mais... ! »

Avoir habité son double, n'avait pas que des désavantages finalement ~.

Mais revenons plutôt à notre jeune héros :

« Mieru a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir. Apparemment, elle est malade... » annonça Tatsuya, tandis que Futoshi lui tendait son mot d'excuse.

« Elle nous a demandé de te le remettre, en main propre.

-A moi ?

-Oui ! » conclurent les trois jeunots, avant de rejoindre Sora, qui était en train d'analyser son Deck.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le bon moment, pour défier Yuya...

Il n'abandonnerait pas !

« Ca sonne encore... »

Délaissant la lettre de la jeune voyante, sûrement emplie d'excuses et de compliments en tout genre, le garçon tomate alla ouvrir une fois de plus, à la porte.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent trois jeunes filles qui s'imposèrent, accompagnées de trois jeunes hommes...

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama Rin, tout sourire, avant d'apercevoir Yugo dans les escaliers, qui, s'étant changé entre-temps, qui lui sauta dans les bras !

« Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !

-Yugo ! »

Laissant de côté les deux habitants de la Synchro, Yuya salua Yuzu et Gongenzaka, assez surpris par leur entourage.

« Bonjour...

-Bonjour...

-En peu d'entrain, tous les deux ! Gong n'aime pas vous voir comme ça !

-Ha ha !

-Reste pas planté là et laisse nous entrer, tu veux ? »

Masumi, toujours aussi aimable.

« Oui... »

N'osant dire quoi que ce soit de plus, le possesseur de Pendule laissa le passage, tandis qu'il échangeait un sourire timide, avec ses amis.

Depuis son éveil, il y avait comme un malaise entre eux, qu'il ne saurait expliquer...

Non pas que cela nuisait à leur relation, mais à longue, cela commençait à être inquiétant...

« Woah ! C'est donc ici qu'habite Sakaki !

-Tch ! C'est banal. » lancèrent Hokuto et Yaiba, grincheux, accompagnés de leurs fidèles paquets de chips.

Yuto, habillé lui-aussi, salua alors Yuzu et Gongenzaka, chargés, tandis que les deux manieurs de Synchro continuaient sagement leur conversation, à l'extérieur.

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour, Yuto. Tu a l'air de bien te porter.

-On ne peut mieux ! Vous voulez de l'aide ?

-Non, pas la peine. Gong est content de te voir aussi ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un tel attroupement, chez son ami !

-Ha ha ! » ricana le concerné, avant de se tourner vers Ruri, qui sommait la présence, de son amie d'enfance.

« Yuzu ! » l'appela t-elle, tandis que Serena semblait effrayer Hokuto, du regard. « Cela me fait plaisir de te voir. Viens, allons retrouver les autres ! Donne-moi un ou deux sacs !

-Ou... oui !

-Attendez-moi ! » intervint à son tour Rin, sous les yeux déconfis de Yugo, qui espérait passer un peu plus de temps, en compagnie de sa mère de substitut.

Les quatre filles s'éloignèrent alors, en compagnie de Masumi et Ayu, afin de trouver Yoko, qui semblait comploter quelque chose.

Mais quoi... ?

« Girls Power... » annonça la garçon aubergine, avant d'aller saluer le reste de la petite troupe, à son tour.

La journée promettait d'être longue.

… Surtout lorsque cet _invité surprise_ débarqua !

« Yuyaaa-kuuuuun ! » hurla t-il, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son idole préféré !

Il lui avait tellement manqué !

« Nico Smiley !

-Désolé. » répliqua Shuzo, qui l'accompagnait. « Il était larmoyant, devant la ruelle de l'école You Show...

-Moouhouhou ! »

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini XD**

 **Ah la la, les révisions... ça fait peur.**

 **Je devais les attaquer à ce chapitre, mais finalement, je vais m'en occuper au prochain.**

 **Trop de choses à introduire X)**

 **Avis ? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : Péripéties du Destin**

 **Auteure : Kamishiro Rio**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairings : Ah ah !**

 **Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi, même si je commence à prendre certaines libertés sur leurs passé et sur ce qu'ils ont vécu à Academia (désolée, mais si je dois encore attendre les infos, je n'aurai jamais fini...).**

* * *

 **Hello, Mina-san ! XD**

 **Pour une fois que je publie un chapitre peu après l'autre, je suis de bonne humeur.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Voilà maintenant quelques minutes que tout le monde s'était présenté dans la maison Sakaki.

Et si Yoko semblait réjouie par cette perspective et le faisait savoir à Shuzo, cela n'était pas forcément au goût de tout le monde...

Et très vite, l'heure fût arrivée au devoir :

« Bon... » avait commencé Yuzu, perplexe. « Puisque tout le monde a un examen à passer pour telle ou telle raison et si on commençait par se poser des questions mutuellement ?

-Des questions ? » la reprit Masumi. « Ce ne serait pas mieux de faire des groupes, histoire de revoir en priorité les matières, ou nous sommes en difficulté ?

-Mais si nous faisons ça... » continua Yuto. « Les meilleurs seront obligés d'enseigner à ceux en difficultés et n'auront pas l'occasion de combler leurs lacunes ! »

Ruri répondit :

« C'est vrai, mais cela pourrait aussi leurs permettre de revenir sur les bases de ce qu'ils ont appris et quelque part, ce ne serait pas plus mal... n'est-ce pas, Shun ?

-Hm !

-Gong est d'accord !

-Non, je pense qu'appliquer l'idée de _couette-couette_ est votre meilleure option, pour l'instant. »

Le groupe se tourna alors vers Yuri, qui venait de s'exprimer.

La rosée ne relevant pas la remarque -dommage-, il poursuivit :

« Si vous ne le faîtes pas, comment savoir ou vous situer ? Nous sommes de Dimensions différentes, je vous rappelle. Nous n'avons pas vu les mêmes choses.

-Je crois... qu'il a raison. » approuva Michio, sous le regard accusateur de Sawatari.

Appliquer l'idée de ce... ?!

« Oui, mais... !

-Excellente initiative ! » s'écria le Commentateur Télé, faisant irruption dans la pièce, ou tout le monde s'était attablé. « J'ai même une excellente idée, pour vous aider à réaliser vos objectifs !

-Et vous êtes ? » demanda Yugo, perplexe.

« Je suis Nico Smiley. Dénicheur de talent et Manager de Sakaki Yuya, ci-présent !

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer à m'entraîner dans je ne sais quoi ?!

-Mais non, bien sur que non ! »

Sortant une boite d'on ne sait ou, qu'il posa sur la table, il commença à distribuer trois feuilles à chacun, accompagnées d'un stylo.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? » demanda Yaiba, perplexe. « Des avions en papier ?

-Certainement pas. Sur l'une, vous allez écrire des questions, sous forme de bulletins. Sur la seconde, les réponses et enfin, la dernière vous servira à prendre des notes, si besoin.

-Je vois... » acquiesça Serena, commençant d'ores et déjà à écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« Ohé ! Il n'a pas encore fini d'expliquer ! » la reprit Hokuto, qui tenta de se justifier derechef. « Euh... je veux dire...

-Hm ? Tu m'as parlé ?

-Non, rien !

-Bien sur, les questions sur l'Histoire de vos Mondes respectifs sont interdites. Sinon, il y aura triche.

-Triche ? » compris Rin. « Il y a des conditions particulières à respecter ?

-C'est exact. »

Finissant de distribuer les feuilles, il sortit un nouvel objet de sa veste.

Une bouteille, pour être plus précise.

« C'est...

-Wouah ! J'ai compris, on va jouer à la bouteille ! »

Exprimant sa joie, Yugo fût bien vite ramener à la réalité par son amie d'enfance, qui lui rappela l'enjeu, en question.

Ils devaient _apprendre_.

« Oui, oui, je sais, mais...

-Mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? » enchaîna Yuto, intrigué. « Sinon, il n'y aurait pas de feuille avec nos noms, accrochée au mur. »

Comme pour s'expliquer, le garçon pointa du doigt, ce qui était passé inaperçu jusqu'alors.

L'adulte avait décidément tout prévu.

« Et bien, disons... » entreprit de répondre celui-ci. « Que le vainqueur aura droit à une récompense. Et que chaque mauvaise réponse, vous enlèvera un point.

-Quoi ?!

-Vous n'en n'avez que vingt. Le gagnant sera celui qui aura su en conserver un maximum, au dernier dépouillement. Alors je vous conseil de bien réfléchir aux questions, que vous allez formuler. »

Ne songeant même plus à ce qui les entouraient, la plupart des adolescents commencèrent à scruter.

S'il y avait une récompense à la clef...

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sora.

« Ca... hm... c'est une surprise !

-Ah... »

Dommage, il aurait essayé.

En espérant que cela vaille le coup !

« On veut participer aussi ! » intervinrent les enfants de l'école You Show, accompagné de Reira -d'ou sortait-il?!-, qui trouvaient injuste de devoir regarder leurs aînés s'amuser, sans eux.

« Mais bien sur ! Vous serez les arbitres !

-Ouais !

-... »

Il y en avait, qui ne changeraient jamais...

Un dernier papier glissé dans la feinte de la boite, Nico la récupéra, avant de la remettre à Ayu.

Ainsi, la petite fille allait tendre celle-ci aux participants désignés, tandis que Reira répertoriait les points malus sur le barème, Tatsuya avait accès aux réponses et Futoshi, faisait tourner la bouteille.

« On commence ? » réclama le coup d'envoi Sawatari.

« Quand vous voulez !

-Alors, c'est parti ! »

La bouteille ne fit qu'un tour, avant de désigner Shun, qui haussa les sourcils.

Pourquoi lui ?

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

-Tu joues !

-Hm... »

Sur ordre de sa sœur, le plus âgé consentit finalement à tirer un papier, avant de le lire à haute voix :

« Quel est le Théorème de Pytagore ?

-Alors ? »

Sous le regard sérieux de certains et amusés des autres, il s'élança :

« Si un triangle est rectangle, alors le carré de son hypoténuse doit être égal à la somme des carrés, des côtés, de l'angle droit.

-Oui ! C'est ça !

-Kurosaki ne perd donc pas de point.

-C'est nul, votre jeu.

-Arrête de te plaindre, l'alouette ~.

-Répète-moi ça, pour voir ?!

-Faîtes tourner la bouteille ~ !

-Hé ! »

Stoppé par Yuto, qui lui écrasa le pied, le plus âgé se reprit bien vite, lorsqu'il fût une fois de plus interrogé.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

 **(NdA : Oui ! XD)**

« Ce n'est qu'un jeu Kurosaki, allez tire !

-Yaiba !

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?! »

Masumi soupira, tandis que Yuzu intimait à Futoshi de faire tourner l'emballage, à nouveau.

Cela valait mieux...

« On... on devrait faire en sorte que l'on ne soit pas interrogé deux fois d'affilé... peut-être.

-Ce n'est pas réglementaire. » trancha le jeune homme, le Présentateur, tandis que les habitants de la Fusion ricanaient, dans leurs barbes.

Même sans interagir, leur ennemi arrivait à se ridiculiser.

C'était dingue !

« Non, c'est bon, posez-la moi votre question !

-Ok... alors... euh... »

S'arrêtant, la rouquine, alla demander à sa _Onee-chan_ de la lire, n'arrivant pas à la déchiffrer, par elle-même.

Yugo devait vraiment faire des efforts, en orthographe... non, pas qu'en cette matière, en fait...

« Qu'est-ce qui le matin, marche sur quatre pattes, deux le midi et trois le soir ?

-... Hein ? »

La question fit sourire, mais elle n'était pas bête pour autant. Juste... inappropriée, à ce genre de test...

Il s'agissait en outre, de l'énigme du Sphinx.

« Le réseau wifi, d'un D-Pad ?

-Idiot ! »

Assommé par sa sœur, le plus âgé ne put réfléchir plus posément à la question, avant qu'elle ne lui donne la réponse, par elle-même :

« C'était l'être humain, imbécile ! Bébé, adulte, vieillard !

-Ah... je...

-Ben oui ah ! Faîtes tourner la bouteille !

-Ou... oui. »

S'exécutant, celle-ci s'arrêta cette fois-ci sur Serena, qui cligna des yeux.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« Donc, c'est à moi ?

-Oui ! Il faut que tu tires un papier.

-D'accord. »

La question interceptée, elle la déplia :

« Demande à quelqu'un de choisir un chiffre dans sa tête, qu'il ne devra te dévoiler sous aucun prétexte. De le multiplier par deux, de rajouter le nombre que tu souhaites, de diviser le tout de moitié et de le soustraire, par le chiffre qu'il avait au départ. Tu vas devoir deviner le résultat final de cette opération, sans en connaître l'origine. »

Plusieurs personnes clignèrent des yeux.

Sawatari le premier.

« Wouah ! C'est une question, ça ?!

-Plutôt un problème de Mathématiques, je pense... accordez-moi deux petites secondes. »

Ne perdant pas de temps, la jeune fille commença à noter l'opération sur la feuille qui lui restait, afin d'y voir plus clair.

C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait.

« Si je résume la chose, c'est : (X*2 + Y)/2 – X = ?.

-Ca ressemble à une équation, à double inconnus. » intervint Yuzu, perplexe.

Mais elle n'était pas très forte en Maths, alors bon...

« Non, cela doit être plus simple que ça... »

Elle devait réfléchir.

Techniquement, si elle avait le droit de choisir un chiffre dans l'opération, alors celui-ci devait être crucial.

Celui choisi au départ, ne devait par conséquent par avoir grande importance.

Tout devait se jouer là.

« Ah ! Je crois que j'ai compris ! » s'exclama d'un seul coup Tatsuya, sans même regarder la réponse.

C'était pourtant simple !

« Moi-aussi. » avoua Sora à son tour, qui pourtant, n'était pas l'auteur de cette équation.

Mais pour sur, il la connaissait !

De même que Yuto, qui croisa les bras.

« On peut l'aider ? » demanda Masumi, qui semblait répéter l'opération dans sa tête.

« Non. C'est à Serena de trouver la réponse, par elle-même.

-D'accord... mais ce n'est pas drôle. »

Rin venait de s'exprimer.

« Et moi, je n'ai rien compris.

-On avait compris, la Banane ~.

-Hé ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Comme tu veux ~. »

Devant la énième dispute de ses doubles Synchro et Fusion et la question posée, Yuya se demandait réellement ce qu'il faisait là.

Pour tout vous dire, il avait l'impression d'être à une réunion de classe, alors que clairement, cela n'en n'était pas une...

« Euh... calmez-vous, les gars.

-On devrait faire tourner la bouteille, pour désigner qui aidera Serena à résoudre son opération. » proposa Ruri, dans la foulée, tandis que Michio approuvait.

« Oui, cela mettrait tout le monde d'accord.

-Gong confirme.

-Oki, d'acc... »

L'enfant de You Show fit ainsi tourner la bouteille une fois de plus, qui désigna nul autre que l'unique garçon de la Synchro.

S'il s'y attendait !

« M... moi... ?!

-Pas de chance ~.

-Tss...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Yugo, ça ira vite. » tenta de le rassurer Yuya, tandis que sa rage montait en flèche.

Un jour, il réglerait son compte à son sosie de la Fusion.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris.

-Courage ! » l'encouragea Rin à son tour, tandis que Serena songeait une dernière fois :

 _« Multiplication, addition, division et soustraction... »_

« Dans ta tête, choisi un nombre. Au hasard.

-Euh... »

 _« Cent-sept, ce sera bien. »_

« C'est bon.

-Multiplie-le par deux.

-Hum... »

 _« Houla, il faut que je compte sur mes doigts..._

 _Donc sept, plus sept égal quatorze, et deux fois cent... deux-cents quatorze. »_

« Yep...

-Ajoute... euh... »

Mieux valait faire simple.

« Disons dix. »

Il acquiesça.

 _« Deux-cents vingt-quatre... »_

« Tu divises par deux.

-Ah ! »

Ah non ! Il était nul en fraction !

Alors, alors...

 _« Vingt-quatre divisé par deux, ça fait deux et un... et donc cent... cent-douze ?_

 _J'ai mal à la tête ! »_

« Puis, retire ce que tu avais au départ.

-... Au départ ?

-Le nombre que tu as choisi, au tout début. »

 _« Mince c'était quoi ?!_

 _Ah oui, cent-sept... sûrement..._

 _Alors, hum..._

 _Ah ! Mais et le résultat ?!_

 _Oh et puis zut, faisons comme si j'avais fini ! »_

« J'ai terminé.

-Alors... »

Elle n'avait qu'une seule chance de toute façon.

C'était tout ou rien.

« … Cinq ?

-C'est ça ! » s'écria Tatsuya, tandis que certains s'interrogeaient encore sur la question, les yeux ébahis :

Comment avait-elle fait pour deviner ?

« C'est simple en fait. Tout s'annule, au fur et à mesure de mon calcul. Et au final, je crois que le résultat sera toujours égal à la moitié du nombre que je choisis... c'est bien ça, Yuri ? »

Il n'y avait que lui pour poser des problèmes aussi tordus, dans un jeu comme ça.

« C'est exact ~. Tu apprends vite.

-Hum !

-Je n'aurais jamais trouvé. » révéla Yuzu, tandis que Rin hochait la tête.

« Moi, j'avais un doute. » reprit Hokuto, tandis que Ruri allait dans son sens :

« Moi-aussi. Tu avais la solution toi, Grand-frère ? »

Shun s'était remis de ses émotions, entre-temps.

« Bien entendu.

-Hum ! Mouais.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ?!

-Gong était perdu.

-Moi aussi, je te rassure.

-Michio, toi-aussi tu es mauvais en Maths ?

-Non. Mes résultats ne sont pas mauvais, mais je préfère la géométrie.

-Comment tu fais ? »

Pendant que Yuya, Gong et Michio, vite rejoint par Yuto, commençaient à débattre sur le numérique et traçage de trait, Yugo cligna des yeux.

Ah oui, le résultat était bien cinq, maintenant qu'il y repensait...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Rin. « Tu avais fait une erreur de calcul ?

-Non... rien, laisse tomber. »

La prochaine fois, il essaierait d'aller jusqu'au bout au moins...

Yaiba de son côté, s'était endormi à même la table, tandis que Masumi tentait de le réveiller.

« Bien ! » les interrompit alors Nico Smiley. « A qui le tour maintenant ?

-Moi ! Je veux le faire ! » se désigna Sora, qui avait envie de tenter l'expérience sans passer par la bouteille.

Cela avait l'air amusant, alors pourquoi se priver ?

Et le jeu continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul papier...

* * *

Les heures avaient tourné, tandis que l'écart de niveaux était désormais bien ancrés, entre les différents participants.

Pour être plus concise :

Yuri avait encore ses vingt points.

Shun seize.

Sora et Yuto quatorze.

Serena et Ruri treize.

Michio et Rin douze (qui l'eut cru).

Masumi et Yuzu onze.

Gongenzaka venait de perdre son dixième point...

Tandis que ceux des autres, descendaient bien en dessous.

« Pourquoi la bouteille ne s'arrête que sur moi ?! Je n'ai plus que deux points !

-Yugo, c'est le hasard !

-Non, je suis sur qu'il y a triche !

-Ta petite copine à raison. Une bonne réponse, pour une question qui était la tienne ~. C'était bien du hasard.

-Ohé ! J'ai jamais été à l'école moi !

-A qui le dis-tu ? »

Reprenant son calme, le bleuté se rassit, tandis que la victoire de son rival semblait désormais assurée.

Dommage, mais c'était comme ça...

« Et comment j'ai pu arriver à huit points ?! Vos questions sont beaucoup trop difficile, je suis sure que personne ne peut y répondre !

-Hokuto, c'est toi qui es stupide.

-Quoi ?! »

Masumi lança à son _ami_ un air de défi, tandis que Futoshi s'apprêtait à faire tourner la bouteille, pour une dernière fois.

« Vous êtes prêt ?

-Comment le pourrais-je ! Je n'ai plus que six points ! C'est un déshonneur pour ma famille ! Si mon père en entendait parler...

-Ok, je la fais tourner.

-Ohé ! J'ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt ! Tout le monde s'en fiche de mes états d'âme ?!

-Sawatari ! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes, tandis que d'autres s'amusaient ensemble.

La bonne humeur était revenue.

« Et c'est... Yuya qui doit s'y coller !

-En... encore ?! »

Il ne lui restait plus que quatre points !

Il n'allait quand même pas descendre au niveau de Yaiba ?!

« Allez, pioche !

-S'il le faut... »

Il avait la poisse...

« Alors... euh... hein ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yuya-nii-chan ? »

Il pencha la tête.

Il ne comprenait pas.

« Et bien... ce n'est pas une question.

-Hein ?

-Ou tout du moins, s'il y a un sens caché à cela, je ne l'ai pas compris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué dessus ? » demanda Shun, intrigué, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à injurier Yuri, sur un _regard_ déplacé.

Ayu semblait toute aussi confuse.

« _Je sais_.

-Je sais ? » répéta Yuzu, qui s'approcha. « _Tu sais_ , dans le sens que tu as la réponse ?

-Non. » répondit Yuya. « C'est ce qu'il y a écrit.

- _Je sais_. _Mes Amitiés._ Et c'est signé _Sin_.

-Quoi ? »

Yuto, Ruri, Sora, Masumi et Michio se levèrent à leurs tour, afin d'observer le mot en question.

Quelque chose clochait.

« Et... je ne reconnais pas l'écriture. »

Se tournant vers les invités, qui se regardaient désormais avec attention, un détail attira alors notre garçon tomate.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, cela faisait un moment que...

« Ou... ou est passé Nico Smiley ? »

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 **Avis ? XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : Péripéties du Destin !**

 **Auteure : Kamishiro Rio**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairings : Allez, fini le suspens, je vous les donne :P**

 **C'est pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, vous remercier, pour vos Reviews et au moins, vous saurez à quoi vous en tenir, par la suite :)**

 **Même, s'il y a encore, de la marge :**

* * *

 _ **Hétéros :**_

 **-Yuto-Yuzu (Parce qu'ils sont trop romantiques ~) ;**

 **-Yugo-Rin (Parce qu'ils sont indissociables *o*) ;**

 **-Yuri-Ruri (Il y en a un, qui ne va pas être content du tout, moi je vous le dis) ;**

 **-Gongenzaka-Mieru (Limite, j'ai l'impression que ce couple sera dans Arc-V) ;**

 **-Sawatari-Amanda (Grosse prise de risque, mais une idée me taraude) ;**

 **-Isao-Asumu (C'est mon nouvel OC, mais elle ne sera pas très importante) ;**

 **-Shuzo-Yoko (J'ai peur de votre réaction, face à celui-ci) ;**

 **-Triangle amoureux, entre Ayu, Tatsuya et Reira (Qui va t-elle choisir ? XD).**

 _ **Yaois :**_

 **-Yuya-Sora (Yep, j'assume. J'ai toujours été fan, de ce couple) ;**

 **-Reiji-Shun (Là aussi, il y en a une qui va broyer du noir, lorsqu'elle va ouvrir la porte de son bureau et qu'elle va... je me tais ! ^o^').**

 _ **Yuri :**_

 **-Masumi-Serena (Seul réel couple Yuri, qui j'espère, saura vous marquer, sachant que Masumi a réellement un** _ **crush**_ **pour Yuzu, dans Arc-V, pour ceux, qui ne l'auraient pas compris...).**

* * *

 **Le reste, c'est du clin d'oeil, des couples de fond, à sens unique, passagers (il y en a, qui seront -très- importants, mine de rien), ou pour ajouter, à l'humour.**

 **(Je sens les tomates, arriver T.T)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Arc-V, ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 **PS : Y a du Spoiler, dans ce Chapitre, à propos de News Characters, à venir.**

 **Bonne lecture ! X)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Cherchant des yeux, l'homme moustachu, les adolescents se posèrent mille et une questions.

La première était bien évidemment, où est-ce qu'il était passé.

La seconde, ce qu'il allait advenir, de la récompense de Yuri...

Et enfin :

« Comment ce bulletin, s'est-il retrouvé là-dedans ?!

-Si on le savait Shun, tout le monde ne serait pas aussi à cran.

-Yuto à raison. » affirma Yuzu. « Peut-être que le papier date d'un autre jeu et qu'il est resté coincé ici, tout ce temps...

-C'est vrai. » approuva Rin. « Et puis, on ne sait même pas qui c'est, ce _Sin_...

-Ou alors, c'est une mauvaise blague. »

A cette mention, Ruri se tourna instinctivement, vers son ex-kidnappeur.

Lui, il était bien capable de glisser un truc pareil, pour embêter tout le monde.

« Mais je n'ai encore rien fait.

- _Encore_ ?

-Tu m'as comprise, je suis innocent. D'ailleurs, on a bien écrit seize questions chacun, non ? Une pour chaque personne. Les miennes sont toutes passées, vous pouvez vérifier.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! » le contredit Sawatari. « Tu aurais bien pu préparer ton coup, à l'avance !

-La boite et la bouteille aussi ?

-Tch ! »

Frustré, le manieur de la Fusion entreprit d'aller rejoindre Yoko et Shuzo dans la cuisine, vite rejoint par Yuya, qui manqua d'être retenu, par Ayu.

« Attends ! Il doit bien y avoir une explication, à tout ceci... cherchons-la ensemble !

-Non, merci. »

Rappelé à l'ordre, par sa condition de maudit, le rosé soupira, avant de revenir, sur sa décision :

« Ok, c'est bon.

-... Merci. »

Soulagé, les garçons fruits/légumes revinrent vers les autres, toujours à la recherche, d'explication :

« N'empêche, que l'on ne sait toujours pas où il est, ce Nico Smiley. » débuta Yugo, à l'attention de Gongenzaka.

« Gong a regardé dans toutes les pièces. Il est introuvable.

-C'est embêtant... » admit Tatsuya, tandis que Futoshi, se resservait à boire. « Il aurait pu prévenir, qu'il devait s'en aller.

-C'est vrai. » répondit l'autre garçon.

Sora soupira.

Pourquoi rien n'allait comme il fallait, depuis la grande bataille ?

« Je pense que l'on devrait arrêter de se poser des questions et faire le point sur nous-mêmes, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Il a raison. » l'appuya Serena. « Nous ne sommes pas Détectives et si ça se trouve, l'autre Chroniqueur n'a seulement rien prévu et s'est joué de nous.

-Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, bizarrement. » accentua Michio, en se tournant cette fois-ci vers Yuya. « Quel genre de personne est-il, en général ?

-Le genre à faire tout ce qu'il peut, pour me mettre en avant, contre mon gré.

-Je vois... »

Le Cuisinier hocha la tête, avant de jeter un œil, aux bulletins.

Tout ressemblait à une erreur, en effet.

Ou à une mauvaise blague...

« Faisons le point ! » conclut-il, d'un air enjoué, alors que Shun se ressayait, sur sa chaise, fusillant Yuri, du regard.

« Oui, cela vaut mieux. Faisons-le point, maintenant.

-Grand frère ! Baisse d'un ton, s'il-te-plaît ! »

S'asseyant à son tour, Ruri lança un regard inquiet à ses doubles, qui lui rendaient bien.

Elles devaient remettre de la bonne humeur, dans l'esprit de tous !

« Au fait ! Avec tout ça, personne n'a goûté à mes crêpes! » s'exclama t-elle joyeuse, tandis que Rin et Yuzu, en faisaient de même :

« Oh ! C'est vrai !

-On est passé à la Boulangerie ce matin et on a acheté pleins de bonnes choses. Mais on avait complètement oublié, avec le festin que nous a servi Tante Yoko !

-J'ai fais des muffins, aussi ! »

Cherchant dans son sac, Michio sorti une cargaison de biscuits en tout genre, à l'instar des filles, avec leurs propres fournitures.

Il était déjà trois heures.

« Woah ! Vous vous êtes surpassés ! » complimenta Sawatari. « Ca a l'air bon !

-Trop ! »

Yugo et le blond furent les premiers à baver sur le goûter proposé, tandis que Masumi tentait, de leurs rappeler :

« Et nos difficultés ?

-On verra après ! » pouvait enfin s'exprimer Yaiba, librement !

« Pas possible... » se plaignit Hokuto à son tour, remarquant enfin la présence de Serena, à ses côtés.

Elle-était-en-train-de-se-servir-à-manger !

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ri... rien !

-Bon alors... » commença Yuto, se servant, une part de gâteau. « Si l'on résume, en fonction de ce que tout le monde à fait... Yuya.

-Ou... oui !

-Il faut que tu revois toutes les Matières Scientifiques, aussi bien Numériques que Théoriques. Le Japonais et l'Anglais aussi, mais ce n'est pas aussi désastreux. »

Dé... désastreux ?

Il était si mauvais, que ça ?

« Ou... oui.

-Yugo.

-Mouaiff ? »

Le bleuté, était en train de s'empiffrer.

« Il faut que tu revois tout. Depuis le début.

-... T... tout ?

-Tout. »

Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

« O... k.

-Les Sciences, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. » fit alors remarquer Masumi, tandis que Sora continuait :

« Moi, ça va.

-J'ai beaucoup de mal avec l'Anglais. Et tout ce qui est Théorique aussi. » enchaîna Rin, à son tour.

« Je suis assez polyvalente » reprit Ruri. « Mais j'ai horreur, de tout ce qui est Travaux Manuels.

-On avait remarqué. » critiqua la jeune fille Yuri, qui se souvenait de l'abomination, qu'elle avait dessiné, peu avant.

C'était censé, être une pomme.

« Rooh ! Ca va !

-Yaiba a des difficultés terribles. » revint sur le sujet Masumi, tandis que le concerné s'étouffait, avec un cookie.

« Ca va ! Pas de quoi en faire, un fromage !

-Et Hokuto n'est bon...

-Qu'en Bio, oui, oui ! Mais en Histoire-Géo/Education Civique aussi, je gère !

-Arrivé au stade, de notre société, je me fiche éperdument des études, tant que j'ai la moyenne. » répondit Shun à son tour, sous le regard surpris, de Yuzu.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai cru comprendre, que tu avais de bons résultats.

-Parce que j'ai décidé d'arrêter l'école, après le Lycée. »

Un blanc se fit, où la petite assemblée regarda son aîné, avec des yeux ronds, qui s'empressa, de se justifier :

« Nous avons besoin d'argent et vivrons bientôt à sept, dans un même Duplex. Je suis le cursus, des Duellistes Pro. Et puis Heartland, ne va pas se restaurer toute seule.

-A sept ? » l'interrompit Yuto. « Quelqu'un va bientôt vous rejoindre, en plus de mon oncle et ma tante ?

-Euh... hum... »

C'est le moment que choisit Ruri, pour intervenir :

« Oui ! Oui, c'est ça ! »

Devant l'expression adoptée par son amie, le garçon aubergine allait lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas, lorsque Rin prit les devants :

« Ce ne serait pas... ce fameux ami, de longue date. »

Vite, elle devait noyer le poisson !

« Oui ! Oui, c'est ça Rin !

-Un ami de... » commença à répéter Shun, avant de voir son pied écrasé, par sa cadette.

Leur compère, ne devait pas savoir !

« On l'a rencontré... au Centre Aéré.

-Ah... »

Yuto acquiesça.

C'est vrai que lorsqu'ils étaient petits, eux ne restaient pas à dans leur cité, à s'occuper, comme ils pouvaient...

« D'accord. »

Ouf, la catastrophe était passée !

« Bon. » reprit Masumi. « Maintenant que le jeu est fini, autant se remettre à la pâte. Parce qu'on n'a encore, rien appris.

-C'est vrai. » approuva Serena. « Et je n'aimerais pas que les Manuels de Reiji, n'aient servis à rien...

-Ils pesaient une tonne en plus, ces trucs... » Sawatari frémit, rien qu'en y repensant. « Bon alors, on fait des groupes ?

-Oui. » Shun acquiesça. « Je vais dans celui, de ma sœur.

-Mais moi, je ne veux pas, que tu me rejoignes ! »

Ouh !

Cette réplique, venait du fond, du coeur !

« Tu vas bosser tes points faibles aussi, mon grand ! Comme tout le monde !

-Hm... »

Non...

Le dialogue, était vraiment impossible...

« Je vais aider Yugo ! » lança Rin, à son tour. « Je connais ses difficultés par coeur et sans moi, il n'y arrivera jamais.

-Oy ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, par là ? » le garçon à la banane grogna. « Je suis parfaitement apte à comprendre, tout ce que l'on m'explique ! »

Certains, se retinrent, de répliquer, mais la verte, pris les devants :

« Allez ! On va s'installer, sur la table basse !

-... Ok, ok... »

Il avait vraiment l'impression, d'être pris pour un toutou, parfois...

« Bon, je suppose que je vais aller les rejoindre. » admit Shun, qui clairement, n'avait pas envie de bosser. « Je suis l'aîné, je pourrais les aider à revoir, certaines choses. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la violette de grogner, avant que son frère s'éloigne.

Il ne perdait rien, pour attendre !

 **(NdA : Oui, Ruri est une chercheuse, de merde ! XD)**

« Gong y va aussi.

-Ah bon ? » s'écria Yuya, surpris. « Tu ne restes pas avec nous, Gongenzaka ? »

L'adolescent, à l'imposante carrure, secoua la tête.

« Désolée, Yuya. Gong pense qu'il devrait penser un peu plus à lui, pour les études...

-Ah... bon... »

Piètre mensonge.

« Désolé. »

En vérité, il voulait seulement que son ami et la rosée, puissent avoir un minimum d'intimité, pour pouvoir discuter...

Depuis la bataille finale, il faut dire, qu'il imaginait mal c'est deux là, être rabibochés, à la seconde...

Même si la mémoire, ne semble pas être revenu, chez le garçon...

 _ **Flash-Back :**_

* * *

A l'intérieur de l'immense puits, où les âmes des habitants de la Dimension Xyz avaient été regroupé, Yuzu, Serena, Ruri et Rin, enfermées dans ce qui semblait être d'immenses colonnes de lumière et privées, de leurs Bracelets, n'avaient pu qu'assister, au changement de notre jeune héros, en cette abominable créature...

Leo Akaba, venait tout juste de lancer l'assaut, sur Domino City.

Jack et Shinji, prévoyant ce coup d'état, y étaient de ce fait restés, pour la défendre, du mieux, qu'ils le pouvaient.

Barrett, qui venait de libérer Shuzo et les enfants, retenus en otage, avait été projeté, dans un coin et semblait inconscient.

Asuka, Ed, Tokumatsu et nombreux Duellistes de la Résistance et de la LDS, étaient toujours à l'extérieur, en train de retenir, leurs assaillants.

Tsukikage avait été changé en Carte, juste sous leurs yeux...

Reira en était resté frigorifié, vaillamment défendu, par Sawatari...

Tandis que Reiji, Kaito et Shun, essayaient toujours d'arrêter la machine du Professeur, mais en vain...

S'ils tardaient trop, les filles et les détenus, risquaient bien d'y passer...

Et Yuya aussi !

C'est ainsi, que Sora, qui venait de retourner sa veste, une fois de plus, Crow et Gongenzaka, furent les premiers, à réagir :

« Retenez-le ! » ordonna, le premier.

« Il faut, qu'il se calme ! » répliqua le second, en s'exécutant.

« Yuya ! Reprends-toi ! »

Hélas, nul ne fit et les trois se retrouvèrent bien vite projetés, au loin.

Le ciel s'obscurcit alors, tandis que Leo semblait enfin prendre conscience, de quel genre de bête, il venait de relâcher.

Puis son souhait, prit finalement vie...

Mais dans de biens terribles circonstances...

Et c'est là, qu'il commis, sa plus terrible erreur...

* * *

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back.**_

Gongenzaka frissonna, en y repensant...

Il n'avait pas encore trouver la force, d'en parler, à son ami...

Hélas, chaque fois qu'il s'y apprêtait, la fille aux couettes, semblait l'en dissuader.

Il devait trouver, une solution...

« Je prends Yaiba et Hokuto, avec moi ! » acclama Masumi, avant d'attraper les deux zigotos, par le col. « Hokuto va m'aider à revoir les Sciences en lequel, il est siii bon et je l'aiderai à mon tour, pour le Japonais.

-Ou... ouais.

-Et moi, alors ?! » la reprit, le Samouraï. « Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous apprendre et vous donner, en retour ? »

La jeune fille lui répondit, d'un air tout à fait impassible :

« Rien du tout, mais te connaissant, tu vas gêner les autres et rester, sur le buffet.

-...

-Allons, sur les marches d'entrée !

-Je viens avec vous. » demanda expressément Yuto. « Je dois revoir certaines notions en Sciences et en Mathématiques. »

Pas qu'il était mauvais, dans ces domaines...

C'était même ses points forts.

Mais dans le doute...

« Moi, en Japonais. » se désigna Michio, à son tour.

« Plus on est de fous, plus on rit... » la fille à la peau matte, soupira.

« Je vais dans le groupe de Rin. » intervint Serena, à son tour. « S'ils commencent par la Géométrie, cela pourrait m'aider.

-J'y vais aussi ! » la suivit Sawatari, sans même y réfléchir, tandis que les cinq personnes restantes, se regardaient, dans le blanc des yeux.

Il s'agissait de Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Yuri et Ruri.

« Bon et bien... je suppose que les groupes, sont faits. » murmura le premier, tandis que Yuzu approuvait :

« Je crois que c'est le cas, en effet. »

La rosée sourit.

C'était bien la première fois, qu'elle avait l'occasion de réviser, avec son ami d'enfance.

« Ce sera sans moi. » annonça Yuri d'un coup, avant de s'étirer, près du rebord de la fenêtre. « Je connais déjà vos cours, sur le bout des doigts.

-Vraiment ? » le reprit la jeune fille, aux cheveux longs. « Même l'Histoire, de Standard ?

-Je la connais. »

A l'instar, de l'habitante du Monde Xyz, Yuya et Yuzu le regardèrent, incrédules.

Comment pouvait-il avoir appris l'Histoire, de deux Mondes ?!

Si ce n'est...

« Attends ! » le garçon tomate intervint. « Tu connais vraiment l'Histoire de nos Quatre Mondes ?

-La Géographie, aussi.

-Mais il ment, c'est évident ! » la Maîtresse aux Oiseaux, intervint. « Pourquoi ils feraient apprendre ce genre de choses, à Academia ?

-En fait... » commença Sora. « C'est possible, qu'il l'ait appris.

-Pardon ?! »

Le turquoise soupira.

« Au BAU, on avait trois sections : les Rouges Osiris, les Jaunes Râ et les Bleus Obelisk. La première, se basait essentiellement sur le combat et le Duel de Monstres. Pas que c'était les moins intellectuels, mais ils étaient plus doués, sur le terrain. »

Les oreilles de Serena sifflèrent au loin, mais le plus jeune poursuivit :

« Les Jaunes Râ, eux, c'était un peu l'inverse. C'était les Stratèges ou du moins, ceux, qui n'avaient pas vraiment la carrure, pour mener un vrai combat, mais dont on avait vraiment besoin...

-Les grosses têtes, pas amusantes, quoi. » Yuri précisa.

« Ouais. Et les Bleus Obelisk, bah c'était ceux qui pouvaient cumuler les deux capacités et pouvaient sortir du lot, pour telle ou telle raison. Pas forcément les plus doués, mais on était ceux envoyés, pour remplir les Missions Spéciales, en général...

-Et quel rapport, avec ce gars ? » l'interrompit Ruri.

« Ben... il paraît qu'il y avait une classe à part... pour les surdoués... et qu'ils pouvaient s'habiller, un peu, comme ils le voulaient. Mais personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais vue. Une destinée, au futurs Généraux, en somme...

-Ca ressemble, à une Légende Urbaine ! » commenta Yuya, les yeux ronds. « C'est vrai, cette histoire ?

-Hm... »

Le garçon chou rouge, ouvrit un œil.

« Peut-être...

-Tu ne réponds pas, à la question ! » la même, s'énerva. « Et puis, si tu es aussi intelligent, pourquoi tu ne viens pas, nous aider ?

-Pas envie.

-Toi... !

-Ruri, calme-toi. » essaya d'apaiser les tensions Yuzu, en attrapant un bouquin quelconque, sur la table. « Et si on commençait, par... l'Anglais, tiens.

-Ah ! Bonne idée ! » notre jeune héros approuva, sachant qu'il ne se ridiculiserait pas trop, sur la Matière.

Un grand merci, à son père !

« Cela convient, à tout le monde ?

-Oui, ça me va. » Sora répondit.

-Moi aussi... » approuva, l'agacée.

« Alors, c'est parti... »

* * *

Observant les trois groupes réviser, Ayu eu un sourire en coin, avant de se tourner vers Tsukikage, qui continuait de faire des aller-retours, dans la cave, avec une discrétion, qui engageait, les applaudissements.

« Vous êtes incroyable !

-Merci. »

Reira sourit lui aussi, avant d'attraper un sac, afin de le descendre, à son tour.

Au sous-sol, Yoko et Shuzo étaient déjà en train d'effectuer, les préparatifs.

« Ils révisent toujours ? » demanda la mère de famille, en train d'attacher, une guirlande.

« Oui. » répondit, le garçon timide. « On dirait, qu'ils ont enfin trouver, la bonne organisation. »

Le visage de la blonde, s'illumina.

« Tant mieux ! J'espère, qu'ils ne se douteront de rien...

-Yoko-San... est-ce vraiment nécessaire de commencer les préparatifs, aussi tôt ? » Shuzo demanda.

« Oh, que oui ! » répondit-elle, avant de se tourner vers Futoshi, qui était déjà en train de préparer, les cartons d'invitations.

L'Anniversaire de son fils, ainsi que la Fête, pour célébrer, son bon rétablissement, se devaient d'être, des plus MEMORABLES !

Et ils en allaient de même, pour ceux des trois mystérieux garçons !

« Au fait... » l'interrompit soudain Tatsuya, un carton de décorations, en mains. « Est-ce que vous auriez vu Nico Smiley, Tante Yoko ?

-Hm ? Nico ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Hum... pas depuis tout à l'heure, non.

-Ah bon... ? »

C'est vrai, ça...

Où diable, ce clown, avait-il encore pu passer ?

* * *

« Je suis de retour. »

Un homme, à la moustache bien connu, pénétra, dans ce qui semblait être le Bureau, de son supérieur.

Le sourire aux lèvres, celui-ci le remercia, avant de le laisser prendre congé.

« Tu peux disposer... mais n'oublies pas les enjeux, de ta Mission.

-Ce sera fait. »

S'inclinant, le nouveau venu s'éloigna de son Boss, avant de voir son aspect, se dégrader...

Un sourire malsain fleurit alors, sur son visage, tandis qu'il prenait la direction, de la sortie...

L'heure de la vengeance, avait sonné.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, du côté, du premier groupe...

« Slowgo ! Combien de fois, est-ce que je vais devoir te le répéter ?! Les problèmes en Mathématiques, ont besoin d'être décrits ! Tu ne peux pas balancer des résultats, comme ça !

-Qui, tu appelles Slowgo ! Je suis Yugo !

-Ca ne change rien, au problème ! Tu préfères Nogo, peut-être ?!

-QUOI ?! Et puis, seul le résultat importe, non ?! »

De son côté, Rin soupira.

Ah ! Mon dieu, ce problème était déjà assez difficile, comme ça...

Pourquoi ses voisins ne pouvaient-ils pas s'empêcher de hurler de la sorte, dans de telles circonstances... ?!

« S'il-vous-plaît... ?

-Et puis, je n'aime pas écrire, pour ne rien dire !

-Ca, j'avais remarqué ! Mais ce n'est pas comme ça, que tu vas progr... !

-NON, MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE, A LA FIN ?! » ordonna Serena, d'un ton sec, pour couper court, à toute discussion. « Y EN A QUI ESSAIENT DE TRAVAILLER ICI, CA NE SE VOIT PAS ?! »

Clair, net et précis, le silence se fit, en un instant.

Et même Sawatari, qui était passé du bouquin aux Mp4, se décida, à se remettre, au travail...

* * *

Du côté, du second...

« Tu vois, c'est cette Formule là, qu'il faut, que tu appliques.

-J'ai compris ! Tu expliques vraiment bien ! » Masumi complimenta son voisin, qui une fois de plus, l'avait tiré, d'un mauvais pas. « Merci !

-De rien ! »

Hokuto, Gongenzaka et Michio acquiescèrent, tandis que Yaiba ne revenait toujours pas, des toilettes...

« C'est vrai ! Tu es complètement différent, de cet ignare de Yuya !

-Gong te félicite !

-Je me demande, si tu pourrais intégrer, notre classe ? »

Yuto sourit.

Venaient-ils de se faire de nouveaux amis, parmi les Pendulis* ?

« Nous le verrons bien. »

En tout cas, les choses, avaient l'air de s'arranger...

* * *

Et du côté, du dernier...

« Je n'en peux plus...

-Yuya ! » Yuzu réprimanda son ami. « Tu t'es encore trompé, à cette opération ! »

Le concerné, grimaça.

« Ce n'est pas, de ma faute ! Je suis nul, en Maths... et notre ancien Prof, ne m'aimait pas, non-plus !

-Alors demande et laisse-moi t'expliquer !

-Mais c'est pire, quand c'est toi, qui me donne des cours... »

Coup d'éventail.

« Aieuh ! »

Les quatre garçons, sentirent le coup passer, mais ne relevèrent pas.

« J'essaie juste, de t'aider !

-Je le sais bien... »

Ruri de son côté, avait l'air tellement concentrée sur son problème, que ses yeux s'étaient plissés.

Bigre !

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas rejoint, Yuto ?!

« Tu t'en sors ? » lui demanda alors innocemment Sora, qui ne reçut en retour, qu'un regard, plein de sadisme.

« Bien sur, que tout va trèèès bien. » répondit-elle d'un air flippant, qui donna l'envie au garçon, à la queue de cheval, de se faire plus petit, qu'il ne l'était.

« O... ok. Je voulais juste te demander, si tu avais besoin d'aide, parce que...

-Parce que ?

-Moi, j'ai fini. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille, s'illuminèrent alors.

« Quoi ! Fais voir ! »

Effectivement, le garçon avait fini, depuis belle lurette...

Mais le plus surprenant, était que...

« Attends, mais tu as presque, tout juste... ! Alors que tu as un an de moins, que nous !

-Je n'ai pas, un sans faute ? » demanda t-il, avec modestie.

Son interlocutrice émit, la négation.

« Cette opération là, j'ai un doute. C'est quelque chose, que j'ai revu récemment. Je crois que tu as oublié, une multiplication...

-Ah... peut-être. Et toi, tu bloques à celle-ci, alors qu'elle est très simple, en fait.

-Et comment tu as fait, toi ?

-En fait, il faut que tu... attends, je vais te montrer la procédure, avec un schéma, tout simple...

-Merci ! »

Si Shun savait...

Un duo improbable, était en train de se forger...

Yuri, quant à lui, semblait s'être endormi, malgré sa position assise...

« Bon, je te réexplique le tout, mais tu as intérêt à bien assimiler la leçon, après !

-Oui, oui... »

Quant à nos deux protagonistes, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis, de l'auberge...

* * *

De son côté, Reiji, qui en avait enfin fini avec sa mère, se rendit au siège du Conseil de Domino City, afin de recevoir un rapport, sur cette mystérieuse enquête.

Selon ses sources, une jeune fille d'Heartland City aurait été prise pour une voleuse Common, après avoir dérobée, une pomme.

En Détention, elle aurait été maltraitée par son geolier, un haut gradé et se serait vue apposer, un Marqueur, sur le visage.

Cependant, après que son erreur ait été rendue publique, les collaborateurs de l'homme en question, l'aurait aidé, à s'évader...

De quoi attiser la colère, des habitants, du Monde Xyz.

Mais cette histoire, semblait trop grosse...

Et puis, pourquoi ne trouvait-il aucun renseignement, sur l'identité de la fillette, en question et sur sa mère, qui l'aurait récupéré, après ce tragique incident ?

Quelque chose de louche, se tramait...

« Reiji-Sama.

-Hikage. »

Le Ninja apparu alors, à ses côtés.

Avait-il déniché, de nouvelles informations ?

« Que se passe t-il ? »

L'homme cagoulé hésita, avant de révéler :

« Nous venons de retrouver votre Intendant, Nakajima-San.

-Quoi ?!

-Et il voudrait vous voir, de toute urgence. »

 _« Ce n'est, pas vrai ?! »_

* * *

La soirée arriva bien vite, aux yeux des étudiants, qui ne virent pas les heures défiler.

Michio fut le premier à rentrer chez lui, prétextant avoir un dîner de gala à préparer, pour son Restaurant :

« Désolé, en plus, c'est Teppei qui nous livre le poisson. Un vrai monstre, il paraît !

-Oui, rentre bien ! » le salua Yuya, tandis que Masumi, Hokuto et Yaiba, prenaient également congés.

« Bon et bien, on se voit demain. » annonça la première.

« Ouais, à demain !

-Vous êtes sérieux ? On va encore devoir réviser ?

-Tu es gonflé, de dire ça. » reprit son compère, Hokuto. « Tu n'as rien fait, de la journée !

-Ah ! Mais tu n'étais pas obligé, m'afficher !

-Ha ha ! Oui, à demain ! »

Une fois tout ce beau monde sorti, notre jeune héros retourna au salon, sans même remarquer, que Gongenzaka, Shun et Yuto étaient en pleine discussion, un peu, à l'écart...

* * *

« Donc, tous les Lancers, ont rendez-vous dans quelques jours, au QG, de la LDS ?

-Oui. » Shun acquiesça. « Enfin, tous ceux qui pourront être présents.

-Donc si Gong comprend bien, Yuya et les deux autres, ne sont pas au courant ?

-Non. » Yuto soupira. « Lorsque j'ai vu Tsukikage et Hikage arriver, je me suis dit, que je devais l'appeler, à venir, me rejoindre. Au moins, pour ne pas souffrir, de notre mal... mais lorsque j'ai lu cette lettre, au sujet des méfaits d'Exodia et sur la potentielle identité du coupable, j'ai préféré m'en débarrasser.

-Gong le comprend très bien et t'en remercie. » acquiesça le plus costaud des trois, avant de tourner la tête, pour s'assurer que personne, ne les entende.

Le sombre garçon, hocha la tête.

« Je sais que cela peut paraître égoïste, mais je pense que Yuya a d'autres choses à se préoccuper, pour l'instant et nous aussi. Lorsque nous pourrons nous séparer, il sera à nouveau libre, de faire ses propres choix. D'autant que...

-Que ? » Shun insista.

Il sorti, son Paquet de Cartes.

« J'ai eu beau fouiller mon Deck, tout à l'heure, je ne retrouve plus Dark Rebellion. Et il n'est pas non-plus, dans celui de Yuya, qui lui, possède encore Odd-Eyes...

-Quoi ?! »

Le _Yu Xyz_ grimaça.

Cette situation, ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Quelqu'un m'a volé, mon Dragon. »

 _ **A Suivre...**_

* * *

 _ ***J'ai inventé des mots, pour désigner les habitants, de telle ou telle Dimension :**_

 _ **-Standard : Pendulis ;**_

 _ **-Fusion : Fusionnais ;**_

 _ **-Synchro : Synchrois ;**_

 _ **-Xyz : Exceediens.**_

* * *

 **Ah...**

 **Ce final pesant.**

 **Notez d'ailleurs, que Yuri n'a plus Starve Venom, lui non-plus...**

 **Mais que, se passe t-il ? Où sont Dennis et Yusho ? Que fait Nico ? Est-ce que Nakajima va bien ? Qui est Sin ? Pourquoi voler, le Dragon de Yuto ? Comment rompre, la Malédiction ? A quoi est-elle due ? Et surtout, que projette d'accomplir Exodia ?**

 **Seul moi et moi, le sait X)**

 **Avis ? ;)**


End file.
